Naruto and The Beast
by Bluegirl20
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is turned into a beast? Who is the one true love that will break the spell? NOW COMPLETE! ENJOY NEW READERS!
1. Introduction

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a 13 year old young prince named Sasuke lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then one winters' night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single bloodred rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by the horrible appearance, the prince sneered the rose and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived, for beauty was found within.

And when he ordered her to leave again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, revealing a beautiful enchantress named Usagi. Her blonde hair was picked up into two ponytails while a golden, diamond covered crown was still on her oval shaped head. Her dark blue sparkling eyes matched her rosy red cheeks and long black eye lashes. But the prince hated to wear royalty clothes. All he would ever wear was the same black outfit with black shoes.

Anyways, when Usagi pointed her wand towards him, he bent down on his knees, put his hands together as if praying, and did everything in his power to apologize. But it was far too late, for which she knew there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a beast and all who lived there was turned into a random household object. Frustrated and ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself into his castle, with only a magic mirror to use as a window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 18th year. But there was a catch, if he would learn to love another, and earn his or her love in return by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain as a beast forever. The question was, who would ever learn to love a beast?


	2. The boy everyone knows

WARNING THIS IS A SASUNARU lol this story is represented by UsagixSasuke (mari) Now for all of you guys to know this is my first story ever so please be nice NO FLAMES so if you like the story tell me and if you dont then well... still tell me :) R&R PLEASE

* * *

Blocks away from the small village of Konoha was a cottage the size of a house. It had four green windows, a wooden door, a tiny farm, a basement, two chimneys and a well. But this is only the beginning...

"Bye dad ill see you in a few!" exclaimed an 18 year old blonde haired boy.

"Bye son!" replied a 35 year old look alike.

Closing the door, the boy walked along the bridge that led to the village, holding a blue book under his arm. As he reached the first house, everyone came out saying "Konnichiwa!" Naruto waved at everyone and walked right over to the grey haired man who was the manager of the village's bookshop.

"Oi Kakashi," he said walking inside the bookshop.

"Oi naruto, back already?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Well yeah I couldn't let go of this book, it was so good!" he exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it," he said.

"Got anything new?" he asked while climbing up the ladder, studying all of the books.

"Other than Icha Icha, then no." he answered with a chuckle.

"Perv," Naruto muttered.

But then he found the book he really really liked...

"THIS ONE!" he shouted, taking the book out of the shelf.

Kakashi jumped dropping his book.

"Jeez Naruto you scared the shit out of me!" he said picking up his new Icha Icha book.

"Sorry, so can I borrow this one?" he asked slightly excited.

Kakashi looked at the book, smirked, then patted him in the arm.

"Naruto, you've read that book twice already," he said.

Naruto looked embarrased and held out the book to Kakashi.

"That's why im giving it to you," he said with a thoughtful smile.

"But Kakashi I cant," Naruto said.

"I insist," he assured leading him out of the shop.

"Thanks Kakashi!" he said, walking absentmindedly, having his nose stuck on the book.

But he suddenly got distracted when someone snatched his book from behind.

"What the---?" Naruto said as he turned.

He was now standing in front of a handsome man dressed in an akatsuki suit.


	3. Lost in the woods

This is my next chapter hope u guys like it and like i said before please RATE AND REVIEW R&R But i got a surprise for u guys...... THERE IS GONNA BE A LEMON!!!! yep a PURE LEMON in the upcoming chapters. But these chapters r represented by UsagixSasuke (mari) O.O LOL R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

* * *

"Itachi may I have my book please?" asked Naruto trying to retrieve it back.

"But how can you read this theirs no pictures..." said a curious takehashi (his last name).

"Well some people use their imagination Itachi-sama," he replied.

"Oh Naruto, you need to pay attention to more important things-like me," he said smoothly.

Naruto grabbed the book from him and walked away.

"But-lets go to my cavern and look at my trophies," he said while putting an arm around Naruto and leading him toward the cavern.

Naruto gently pushed Itachi's arm away and took a step back.

"Please Itachi I cant, I gotta go home to help my father," he said worriedly.

"That crazy loon un?" asked a new voice.

Both Naruto and Itachi looked back to see that it was Deidara. He was wearing the exact same thing as Itachi, only he looked different from his partner. His blonde sunny hair was picked up in a ponytail while a long bang was covering his left eye. His eyes were a light baby blue color and his head was slightly smaller than Itachi's.

"He needs all the help he can get," said Deidara as he and Itachi began to laugh their asses off.

"Dont talk about my father that way!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah dont talk about his father that way!" repeated Itachi, hitting Deidara in the back of his head.

"He's a genius for your information!" Naruto said.

Suddenly, the cottage's basement exploded from the inside making Naruto turn around and quickly get back to see if his father was ok. Of course, Itachi and Deidara were once again laughing their asses off because they obviously knew or in this case thought that his father was mental. But as Naruto arrived near the basement, he opened the two wooden doors, making black smoke hit him right in the face. Coughing he managed to get in and the smoke was clearing.

"Father?" he asked, looking from left to right.

"Dont worry Naruto im right here-damn contraption ill never get this piece of shit to work!" yelled his father.

"You always say that and then you fix it dad so quit whining," he told his father.

"I mean it this time Naruto ill never get this thing to work!" he said kicking the wood cutting machine.

"But dad if you win, their gonna say 'Yondaime Greatest Inventor In The World'!" exclaimed Naruto his hands in the air.

"You think so Naruto?" questioned Yondaime.

"I always have dad..." he said smiling, hugging him slightly from behind.

So after all of that commotion, Yondaime was finally able to fix the wood cutting machine. He was so astonished, he decided to go to the fair very early. He got Phillippe- their horse-put the machine on the small carriage, got on top of Phillippe, and left with a happy goodbye from Naruto. They passed valleys and acres of land, when they finally reached a pole with wooden signs written with an odd language. Phillippe noticed that there was two paths. One was an eerie looking path that held strange sounds and was too foggy to see anything. The other path was, well, just a regular not-dangerous-looking-path. So, as Yondaime was looking closely at the signs, Phillippe thought that the best path was the one that wasnt dangerous looking. But Yondaime stopped him and looked at the other direction passing a hand thru his chin, as if studying an important map.

"Lets go this way Phillippe," he told the horse as it kept trying to go the other way.

Phillippe had the bad feeling of that eerie path but Yondaime pulled the reigns towrard it, leaving him a nervous wreck.

"Its alright Phillippe, its just a short cut..." he said anxiously turning and looking everywhere as if someone was about to attack.

Phillippe, galloping slowly and nickering anxiously, had stopped suddenly as the sound of hooting owls and howling wolves scared the hell out of him.

"Phillippe where have you taken us?" questioned Yondaime losing patience.

Phillippe just galloped backwards, hitting a tree making hundreds of bats fly out, screeching right above them.

"Whoa steady boy steady!" shouted Yondaime, trying to calm the now scared horse.

But Phillippe just started to gallop quickly straight until he reached a dead end.

"GO BACK PHILLIPPE!" he yelled.

The horse went back and stood up, making Yondaime fall off and land on his head. The horse, gallo[ing away from his owner, was out of sight.

"Phillippe," he whispered cautiously.

He then heard howling of the wolves and got up running away to find safety as he noticed the wolves chasing after him.

But it was a miracle that he had stopped in front of a pair of two huge iron gates, which led to an enormous castle filled with dark rage and anger.

"Help someone please help me!" exclaimed Yondaime, struggling to open the gates.

The gates swung open and Yondaime fell inside, kicking the gates closed, leaving the wolves to stay trapped outside. He walked closer and closer to the huge wooden carved doors that belonged to the castle. He knocked three times and it opened slightly by itself.

"Is someone there?" he asked with a tone of extreme caution slipping out.

Two objects stood still on a small rectangular table against a wall looking at the blonde haired man.....

* * *

SO U GUYS LIKE IT??? I WANNA KNOW JUST IN CASE LOL WELL I THINK U GUYS ALL KNOW THE WHOLE DAMN MOVIE SO YEA LOL REVIEW MY STORY GUYS DONT FORGET!!! LOVE YOU ALL :) :) :) :) :)


	4. The magical household objects

EVERYONE THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! Im so happy LOL btw i want everyone to check out the story my bff from school made, "Konoha High VS Juuban High" 2 me its really really REALLY GOOD so plz review for her! Good Luck UsagixSasuke! (mari)

* * *

"He must have lost his way in the woods," the candle holder said in a low tone.

"I dont mean to intrude but ive lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night," Yondaime said, soaking wet.

"Not a word Kiba not one word," muttered the burgundy colored clock to him.

"Maybe he will go away so urusei," he added.

"Oh Neji, have a heart," he said in a non low voice.

"SHH!" he said, covering Kiba's mouth with his wooden hand.

Kiba burned Neji's clock hand with his candle, making him screech in pain.

"Of course you can stay here dude!" he told Yondaime.

"Who said that?" Yondaime questioned, picking up Kiba to see better since it was dark in the castle.

"Over here," replied Kiba happily, making Yondaime spin to his opposite direction.

"Where?" he asked, but then he got hit in the back of his head two times.

He looked straight at the candle holder.

"Ello," he told the blonde.

"Whoa!" he gasped dropping Kiba.

He grunted when he fell and rubbed the back of his golden head.

"Now that's something you dont see everyday..." said an impressed Uzumaki.

"Well now you've done it Kiba, that's just great!" Neji said crossing his arms.

Yondaime picked up Neji and turned him upside down and started to shake him around. That made Kiba laugh to himself, 'Lucky he didnt shake me around' he thought.

"Put me down!" shouted Neji.

But Yondaime sneezed right in his face, making Neji clean himself squeaky clean.

"Oh man, follow me so you can warm up by the fire," Kiba told the blonde.

"Oh...um...thank you," he replied rubbing his hands together for some warmth.

"No no no! You know how the master doesnt like people in his castle!" Neji said , but Kiba and Yondaime were ignoring him.

Yondaime sat down in a high chair facing the fireplace. A coat hanger placed a blanket around him and he thanked it awkwardly.

"Oh no not the master's chair..." said Neji started to feel anxious of what would happen next.

"Arf arf arf!" a barking foot stool was running towards Yondaime and he pet him gently while chuckling.

"Akamaru no get over here!" shouted Neji, but the ignorant foot stool was keeping Yondaime's feet up from the floor.

"This is far too much, everybody stop at once!" he ordered, but a small cart rolled over him like a car and stopped right beside the huge chair.

"Would you like some tea sir?" questioned a pot while pouring tea into a cup.

"No no tea Tsunade no tea!" mumbled Neji.

Yondaime began to drink the tea and stopped when he heard giggling.

"His mustache tickles mama," the teacup said in between giggles.**( 1 )**

"Now Konohamaru, let him drink his tea in peace," Tsunade told him.

"Your a cute little teacup arent ya?" Yondaime asked Konohamaru.

But he almost dropped Konohamaru as an ominous rumbling came from the door that got slammed open.

"Uh-oh," Konohamaru said hidding behind Tsunade.

'Oh shit who's there?' thought Yondaime.

A huge monstrous looking figure had appeared growling deeply at the sight of a man sitting in his chair.....

* * *

Well what do you guys think? In the # 1 thing its because I know that tsunade isnt Konohamaru's mother, but i couldnt think of anything else so yeah please review guys and tell me if you liked it because if you dont then ill stop writing it LOL :) :) :) :) :)


	5. Living with the beast part 1

Hey guys I think I MIGHT be updating pretty fast because I know people dont like to wait too long so yeah. In this chapter your gonna see alot about Three characters...Who will they be.......? Find out when you read this chapter because 2 me its long as hell! R&R REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BTW thanks cherryenchanted for that review ill keep that in mind and your right Inari is cute ^ ^ i forgot about him! TY but for now im just gonna keep those 2 ppl lol

* * *

"There's a stranger in here..." said a growling figure entering the room.

"Master allow me to explain, this guy was lost in the woods, he was cold and wet..." he explained, but he shut his mouth as the monster roared thunderously.

"Master I'd like this moment to say...I was against this from the start, it was all his fault, I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No," but he hid under the red colored rug as the monster once again roared thunderously.

Yondaime looked from his right side then back to his left. His dark blue ocean like eyes were right in front of dark black onxy ones, making him gasp in fear.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked the monster following Yondaime who was walking backwards.

"I was-I was lost in the woods and-" Yondaime began.

"You're not welcome here!" he growled out.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yondaime said, his eyes locked onto the onyx ones.

"What are you staring at?!" he asked.

"N-nothing, I swear!" he lied.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast have you?" he asked blocking Yondaime as he was about to try and escape.

"N-no I just needed a place to stay!" Yondaime said innocently.

"Oh ill give you a place to stay," answered the beast, grabbing Yondaime by his shoulders.

"No please wait!" he pleaded as the door slammed close with an echoing thud.

**Back in the cottage...**

"Naruto's gonna get the surprise of his life huh Itachi un?" Deidara asked Itachi from behind a bush near Naruto's house sized cottage.

"Yep this is his lucky day," grinned Itachi.

As he stepped out from behind the bush, he was in front of a small looking wedding with a band waiting to play music.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first I better go in there and propose to the boy," he said while everyone began to laugh.

"And you Deidara, when Naruto and I come out through that door, you strike out the band got it?" he told him.

"I know Itachi dont worry un..." He said walking towards the blonde triplets that were sobbing because they were gonna lose their Itachi.

Naruto reading his book, was interrupted as there was someone knocking on the door. He put his book down on the table and walked over to a binocular looking machine and saw Itachi waiting for a response.

"Great..." he groaned.

He opened it slightly and Itachi burst quickly through the door looking directly at Naruto with a wicked looking smile.

"Itachi...What a pleasent surprise..." he said trying not to sound so sarcastic.

"I know...I'm full of surprises arent I?" he said eagerly.

"You know Naruto, there's not a guy in town that wouldnt love to be in your shoes," Itachi said moving closer to him.

"This is the day your dreams come true," he added, noticing Naruto trying to move away from his distance.

"What do you know about my dreams Itachi?" questioned a now sarcastic Uzumaki.

"Plenty, here picture this..." he began.

"Everything I kill with tsukuyomi-" he was cut off when Naruto asked, "You can _kill_ with tsukuyomi?"

"Hai, and everything I kill would be roasting in the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet," he said removing his shoes and putting his stinky feet on Naruto's book.

"_Wife_?" he asked confused.

"Hai because I would be the man and _he_ would be the little wife," he said smoothly.

"Right..." he said to himself. '_He just called me a girl_ ' he added in his head.

"And he can massage my feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," he said, still talking with the same smooth voice.

"We can _have_ six or seven," he added.

"Dogs?" Naruto asked slightly shocked, "But how if its two guys?" he questioned getting more confused.

"With this-he showed Naruto a small pill- a guy can get, well you know, pregnant if he drinks it before...doing it..." he said giving Naruto the pill.

"Um yeah...Thanks..." he said taking the pill and putting it in his pocket.

"So anyways...Can you guess who that little wife would be?" he asked as Naruto put his book back in the shelf.

"Let me think..." he said with a disgusted face knowing that it was him.

"You Naruto," he simply said.**( 1 )**

"Itachi I'm...I'm speechless...I really dont know what to say," Naruto said, his back stuck to the door.

"Say you'll marry me," he said huskily placing his hands on the door trying to kiss Naruto.

"Im very sorry Itachi but-but...I just dont deserve you," he said opening the door and making Itachi fall into a small lake filled with muddy water.

The band began playing 'Here comes the bride" while Naruto threw Itachi's shoes outside. But Deidara told the band to stop and as his head popped out of the water Deidara put his hair back and asked him,"So how'd it go un?" He grabbed Deidara's shirt collar and looked at him face to face.

"I'll have Naruto for my wife, make no mistake about that!" he said throwing him into the water, leaving to go back to the village.

"Touchy un," he said looking at the snorting pig next to him...

"Is he gone?" Naruto said, his head out of the door to check if Itachi was still there.

He then looked at the clucking chickens, picked up the bucket full of food, and walked over to the small farm.

"That freaking ass hole, he asked me to marry him! That brainless piece of shit-I swear!" he said to himself.

Throwing the bucket on the floor, he ran over to the edge of a cliff, lying down on his stomach and looking at the small white colored flowers. It was such a beautiful view, almost as if it were a painting that an artist made. An enormous valley filled with high elevated mountains that had the colors of brown, green and orange.

"For once in my life couldnt someone that has a brain love me for who I am...?" he asked himself.

He turned as he heard a horse neighing loudly getting closer and closer...it was Phillippe.

"Phillippe! What are you doing here? Where's...where's father? Where is he Phillippe? What happened?" he said as he stood up and hugged him slightly around his head.

"You have to take me to him," he said getting afraid that something bad happened to him.

Minutes later, they arrived in front of the huge iron gates.

"What is this place?" he asked looking at the dark looking castle.

Phillippe began to feel uncomfortable and started neighing uncontrollably.

"Phillippe steady! Please steady..." he said cautiously as he got off of him. He turned to look at the ground and gasped as he saw his father's brown hat.

"Father..." he said holding the hat close to his chest.

**Inside the castle...**

"Couldn't keep quiet could we?" Neji questioned to Kiba as they stood on a different table.

"We just had to invite him to stay didnt we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet akamaru." he finished.

"I was just trying to be hospitable," Kiba said shortly.

The door creaked open all of a sudden and a voice was heard saying "Hello?"

It was Naruto of course.

"Is anyone here?" he asked looking around the castle.

"Hello? Father?...Father? Are you here?" he questioned, hoping he would get an answer from Yondaime.

**In the kitchen...**

"Mama there's a boy in the castle!" exclaimed Konohamaru as Tsunade was washing some dishes.

"Now Konohamaru, I wont have you making up such wild stories," she told him sternly.

"But really mama I saw him!" he told her jumping up and down.

"Not another word-into the tub," she said picking him up and putting him into the small bucket filled with hot water.

"Tsunade, I saw a boy in the castle!" said a duster (sorry if that's not what its called) with a studdering voice.

"See I told ya! Even Hinata says there's a boy here!" he said squirting water out of his mouth.

**Inside the castle...**

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack jawed---" he said but wasnt quite finished because something interrupted him.

"Father?" Naruto asked walking down the passage. Neji and Kiba both look at him with shocked faces.

"Did you see that?" Kiba asked Neji.

"Of course I did you idiot!" he replied.

With a gasp Kiba said,"It's a boy!"

"I know its a boy Kiba, whats your point?" he asked putting his hands to his hips.

"Dont you see! Hes the one! The boy we've been waiting for!He has come to break the spell!" replied an excited candle holder.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" wailed Neji as Kiba started following Naruto......

* * *

There! What do you guys think? Alot of Itachi, Deidara and Naruto right? I love deidara hes such a cutie LOL please review guys! ( 1 ) was because i know it doesnt make sense that hes supposed to be the wife but hey it doesnt make sense either when hes called the husband as well so yeah sorry if it disappoints you all lol next chapter coming soon!


	6. Living with the beast part 2

Hey guys imitates u ppl-YES U UPDATED!-LOL TY TY anyways from now on im gonna be updating propably everyday but remember guys i have school and other things to do so yeah it aint easy and this chapter is represented by DarkAngel90111 since you wanted it longer lol this is the longest ive made (i think) keep reviewing the story guys and remember i do requests on disney movies so dont be shy feel free to tell me which disnye movie u want me to write about + the pairing if u want ENJOY!

"Father?" Naruto asked still walking through a passage way.

Neji and Kiba opened a nearby door and that made Naruto turn around looking everywhere suspiciously.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" he questioned, hearing the sounds of similar footsteps.

"Wait I'm looking for my father I--" he stopped in midsentence as he walked up a nearby staircase.

"That's funny I'm sure I heard someone-," he said to himself looking around.

"I-Is anyone here?" he asked once again getting terribly worried.

"Naruto?" asked a weak voice.

"Father!" Naruto shouted grabbing the torch attached to the wall to see Yondaime better.

"H-how did y-you find me?" Yondaime asked freezing to death.

"Oh your hands are like ice," Naruto said holding his ice cold hand with his warm one.

"I have to get you out of there," he said as Yondaime began coughing.

"Naruto I want you to leave this place right now!" Yondaime told him looking deep into the same blue eyes as his.

"Who's done this to you!" Naruto asked, not intending to leave his father behind.

"Please Naruto there's no time to explain! You must go now!" Yondaime said his voice getting louder.

"I wont leave you!" Naruto said.

But by the time Naruto finished his sentence, a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"What are you doing here?" asked a fierce voice.

"RUN NARUTO!" shouted Yondaime.

"Who's there? Who are you?" asked a now terrified blonde.

"The master of this castle," replied the same voice only deeper this time.

"I've come for my father, please let him out," pleaded Naruto. "Cant you see hes sick."

"Then he shouldnt have trespassed here!" said the angered voice.

"But he could die, please i-i'll do anything!" begged Naruto.

"There's nothing you can do, hes my prisoner," he said, walking away towards the stairs.

"There must be some way I can-wait!" Naruto said holding a hand out to him so he can stop.

Naruto got into the light, his sapphire eyes glittering and his blonde hair shining at the contact.

"Take me instead," he said.

"You?!" he growled out deeply but his face turned somewhat thoughtful and added,"You would...Take his place?"

"Naruto no! You dont know what your doing!" Yondaime shouted.

"If I did...Would you let him go?" Naruto asked, unable to see the rage filled figure.

"Yes...But you must promise to stay here forever," the voice said in a more calm voice.

Naruto took at least a second to think and raised a suspicious eyebrow at the mysterious person.

"Come into the light..." Naruto said.

Naruto's eyes went wide with fear as he saw the beast come into the light. He was wearing a red looking cape and blue pants. His whole body was so thick with light brown fur, that you couldnt see his face face other than his onyx black eyes. Naruto gasped at the sight and looked down at his father.

"No Naruto! I wont let you do this!" shouted Yondaime.

Naruto got up and walked right over to the beast.

"You have my word," Naruto said. He agreed...to a beast...

"Done!" said the beast.

Naruto fell to his knees, his hands to his face, regreting the fact that he would have to live with this monster forever.

"No Naruto listen to me im thirty five and ive lived my life!" Yondaime said holding Naruto tightly, not wanting to let go of his only son...

The beast grabbed Yondaime by the shoulder, dragging him out of the castle.

"NARUTO!" Yondaime shouted.

"Wait-please!" Naruto pleaded water filling his eyes.

**Outside...**

"No please spare my son-PLEASE!" pleaded Yondaime.

"He's no longer your concern!" growled the beast as he threw him inside a wooden carriage.

He then ordered the carriage to take him back to the village and did as it was told.

**Inside...**

Naruto was sobbing out tears near the window, hearing his father shouting to let him out.

The beast climbing back up the stairs, stopped when the candle holder spoke out to him.

"Master..." Kiba began.

"WHAT?" the beast growled out.

"Since the boy will be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you should offer him a more comfortable room..." he stopped when the beast growled fiercely at him.

"Then again maybe not," Kiba said to himself.

Naruto, crying while on his knees, looked up at the beast.

"You didnt even let me say goodbye you-you fucking bastard! I'll never see him again!" Naruto shouted making more water fill his sapphire eyes.

This made the beast actually feel bad for Naruto. He rubbed the back of his neck with a regretful look on his face and looked at Naruto cry harder than ever.

"I'll show you to your room," he said.

"My room...? But I thought..." Naruto said.

"You wanna stay in the tower?" the beast growled fiercely.

"No..." Naruto said.

"Then follow me," the beast answered.

After they got out of the tower, both the beast and Naruto were walking down yet another passage way...but a long one. The beast slightly looked back to see tears falling down Naruto's face.

"Say something to her..." Kiba muttered to the beast.

"I um...hope you like it here..." he told Naruto.

Kiba gestered him to keep talking to him.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like-except the west wing," he finished.

"What's in the west...?" Naruto asked the beast.

"Its forbidden!" shouted the beast before growling.

"Now if you need anything, my servants will attend you," he said as he opened the door to a room and Naruto walked inside.

"Dinner, ask him to dinner!" Kiba whispered to the beast.

"You will join me for dinner-thats not a request!" the beast growled and slammed the door shut.

Naruto gasped and clenched his fists, tears running down his face. He ran over to his new king sized bed and fell face down crying his ass off...'My life is ruined' he thought.....

**The cavern back in the village...**

"Who the hell does that guy think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man--no one says no to me!" Itachi said as Deidara walked over to him.

"Darn right un," replied Deidara, giving him two cups of beer.

"Dismissed, rejected, publically humiliated!" Itachi said, throwing the beers into the fire of the fireplace.

"Want more beer un?" he asked Itachi.

"What for? Nothing helps..." Itachi replied hopelessly.

"Itachi-sama, pull yourself together un...I have an idea..." said Deidara, looking slightly down at Itachi.

"What Deidara-kun?" Itachi asked.

"You can use tsukuyomi on that bastard," he whispered in his ear.

"True, but people are gonna find out I killed him because im the only one who uses tsukuyomi in this village," cleared out Itachi.

"Oh but Itachi-sama you know---" he was cut off when a thirty five year old man burst into the cavern...Guess who...

"Help someone help me!" cried out Yondaime to everyone.

"Yondaime?" asked the bartender.

"Please please I need your help! He's got her--he's got her locked in the dungeon!" he said while grabbing men's shirt collars and shaking them back and forth like a lunatic.

"Who?" asked a dark brown haired man.

"Naruto! We've gotta go rescue him not a minute to lose!" he shouted.

"Whoa slow down Yondaime, who's got Naruto locked in the dungeon?" questioned and interested Takehashi.

"A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!" shouted Yondaime, gestering his hands in the air as if he were a monster himself.

But unfortunately everyone began to laugh at him. You can tell that Yondaime was embarrased.

"Is it a big beast?" asked a light brown haired man acting as if he were to be big.

"Huge!" replied Yondaime.

"With a big looking snout?" asked an orange haired man using a beer cup to pretend as if having a real snout.

"Hideously ugly!" answered Yondaime.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" asked another man.

"Yes yes! Will you help me?" was Yondaime's last reply and question before they threw him face down on the floor.

"Alright Yondaime-chan we'll help you out..." lied Itachi moving his hand toward the door so that two men would drag him out of his cavern.

"Really? Oh thank you thank you!" Yondaime said, right before they opened the door and threw him outside into the snow.

"Will no one help me?" asked Yondaime trying to find someone in the strong blizzard...

**Back in the castle...**

Naruto, still crying, looked up as he heard knocking in the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Its Tsunade dear," replied a sweet voice.

"I thought you might want a spot of tea," Tsunade told him

Naruto went over to the door and opened it, looking down at a teapot and a teacup which made him gasp.

"But your a--your a," is all he said until he bumped into a tall dresser and gasped once again when it started to talk.

"This is impossible," Naruto said, his hand on the side of his head as he sat down on the bed.

"I know it is, but here we are," replied the dresser as it landed on the bed on its side.

"I told you he was handsome mama didnt I?," Konohamaru said in a low voice.

"Alright Konohamaru that'll do--slowly now, dont spill," Tsunade reminded him.

"Um--Thanks..." was Naruto's answer before picking up the teacup and started to drink some tea.

"Wanna see a trick?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto held out the teacup a few inches away and watched as Konohamaru made bubbles pop out of the cup.

"Oops sorry," Konohamaru told Naruto.

"Dont sweat it, that was kinda cool for a teacup like you," Naruto told him.

"Naruto that was a very brave thing you did for your father," Tsunade said, her face getting a bit sad.

"But i'll never see him again because of that damn monster," he said looking down, rage filling his eyes.

"He is not a monster, its just that---trust me Naruto everything will get better soon," Tsunade said.

Naruto just nodded and stood up when Konohamaru and Tsunade left the room.

"Now, what will we dress you for dinner..." she thought for a moment and took out a blue outfit so Naruto didnt have to keep on his orange outfit.

"That's nice of you umm..." he waited for her to give him a name.

"Oh Kurenai," replied the dresser.

"Yeah Kurenai, im not gonna go to dinner," Naruto said.

"But you must," Kurenai said with a gasp.

Neji came into the room sputtering, and gestered both of his hands out the door.

"Dinner...is served," Neji said with a chuckle.

**Down stairs...**

The beast was walking back and forth in the dining room waiting for Naruto to come eat dinner with him.

"What's taking so long?" he said as he snarled. "I told her to come down---why isnt she here yet?!" he said, giving a threatening face at Kiba and Tsunade.

"Try to be patient sir, Naruto has lost his father and his freedom all in one day..." Tsunade said.

"Master, have you thought that this boy could be the one to break the spell?" questioned Kiba.

"Of course I have! I'm not stupid..." growled the beast.

"Good! So you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and poof the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" said an excited Inuzuka.

"Its not that easy Kiba, these things take time," Tsunade told him.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt," Kiba told her.

"Oh its no use...He's so handsome and im so...well look at me!" snarled the beast, passing a hand through his furry head.

"Oh you must help him to see past all that," Tsunade said dreamily.

"I dont know how," the beast told her childishly.

"We'll you can start by making yourself more presentable-straighten up-try to act like a gentleman," Tsunade ordered him.

"Yeah and when he comes in give him a dashing smile," Kiba said smiling as an example. But the beast did a huge scary looking smile.

"But dont frighten the poor boy," Tsunade told him.

"Impress him with comments about his looks," Kiba reminded him.

"But be gentle and sincere," Tsunade added.

"But above all...you must control your temper!" both Kiba and Tsunade told him.

The door knob began to rattle and it opened slightly, making th beast look up with a grin on his face telling him it was Naruto. But it was just Neji.

"Well where is she?" the beast asked him with clenched teeth, meaning he was losing patience.

Neji waited a moment to tell him taking a deep breath...

Ok I know this chapter sucked but if it didnt then tell me blah blah blah... please R&R review i wanna know what you guys think, especially you DarkAngel90111 I think this chapter is super long and if you expected longer than that then damn lol ill update maybe today or tomorrow =) =) =) =) =)


	7. The west wing

`Well heres the next chapter guys hope you enjoy it! ;^_^; LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS..... I PROMISE!!! This is also for DarkAngel90111 ;^_^; oh and btw guys around in the ending or in the later chapters as well, remember that pill Naruto has....? Guess what might happen before they do it... Tell me what you think of seeing a "Pregnant Naruto" lol please tell me in the reviews guys XOXO TO EVERYONE! Im sorry if some things for naruto or any other "MALE" character says she its just really confusing cuz of belle and stuff so please correct it :) :) :) :) :)

* * *

Neji cleared his throat and laugh nervously at the look on the beast's face.

"Well where is he?" the beast asked, starting to lose more patience.

"Who?--Oh the boy yes, the...boy, well actually he's in the process of...circumstances being what they are...he's not coming..." was Neji's final, nerve wrecking word.

"WHAT?!" shouted the beast, so mad he almost broke the doors as he ran up towards Naruto's room in all four.

"But master please wait!" shouted Neji as he, Tsunade, and Kiba followed him.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" the beast growled out, knocking on Naruto's door three hard times.

"I'm not hungry!" Naruto yelled out.

"You come out or i'll...i'll break down the door!" proclaimed the now pissed off beast.

"Master...I may be wrong, but that might not be the best way to win the boy's affection," Kiba told him as calmly as his voice would go.

"Please...Attempt to be a gentleman," Neji said to the beast.

"But he's being so difficult!" the beast said, clenching one of his furry hands and looking at the door madly.

"Gently...gently," Tsunade told him.

"Will you come down to dinner?" the beast asked with no emotion.

"NO," was Naruto's reply. The beast pointed a finger at the door and put a childish face as if saying "See?"

"Slowly and gently master..." Neji told him nervously.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner," said the beast bowing to the door hoping that Naruto would say yes.

"Um---we say please," Neji mumbled.

"Please," the beast added.

"No thank you!" Naruto yelled.

"You cant stay in there forever!" the beast growled.

"Yes I can!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve! If he doesnt eat with me, then he doesnt eat at all!" was the beast's final word before running towards a room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh dear, that didnt go very well at all did it?" Tsunade asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

"Kiba, stand watch at the door, and inform me at once if the slightest change happens," Neji told him in a captain mannered tone.

"You can count on me sir!" Kiba assured him, doing a similar kind of salute on his forehead.

"Well we might as well go down stairs and start cleaning up," Neji said as Tsunade followed him.

**The west wing...**

"I ask nicely and he refuses!" growled the beast to himself while throwing a chair out of sight.

"What does he want me to do...beg?!" he snarled with so much anger. He was now standing in front of the rose the enchantress (Usagi) had given him five years ago. He grabbed the mirror that was left along with the rose and held it close to his face.

"Show me the boy," he told the mirror as Naruto and Kurenai (the dresser) were talking about him.

"The master's not a bad guy once you get to know him, why dont you give him a chance..." Kurenai told Naruto hoping he would think about getting along with the beast.

"I dont want to get to know him, I dont want anything to do with that damn beast!" Naruto cried out, crossing his arms to his chest. The beast moved the mirror away from his face and groaned.

"Im just fooling myself, he'll never see me as anything...but a monster," he said to himself while gently placing the mirror back down next to the rose.

"Its hopeless..." he said covering his face with one hand as the fifth petal from the rose wilted.

**Naruto's room...**

Naruto slightly opened the door to his room and checked to see if anybody was nearby. Seeing that no one was in sight, Naruto took the chance to close the door gently and sneak out towards the hall.

Kiba appeared out of the red curtains that covered a long window with a duster that had a studdering voice.

"Kiba n-no not right now someone might s-see us..." Hinata said worriedly.

"No one will see us Hina-chan..." Kiba said as he picked her up bridal style and accidentally dropped her on her back as he caught a glimpse of Naruto walking downstairs.

"Oh shit he left!" Kiba whispered to himself.

Naruto walked down the stairs and looked to his right, where the kitchen was located.

**In the kitchen...**

"Ok Konohamaru into the cupboard," Tsunade told the stubborn little teacup as she put him inside.

"But im not sleepy..." Konohamaru told her with a weak and tired voice.

"Yes you are," she assured him.

"No im not....." but Konohamaru fell asleep as Tsunade closed the cupboard door gently.

"I cooked all this food for nothing, its all gone to waste!" exclaimed an unsatisfied stove.

"Oh shut up, at least your not the one that has to put up with the master," Tsunade told him with her eyebrow raised.

"That boy was just being a fucking spoiled brat if you ask me," Neji told Tsunade.

"Well Neji you have to remember that the master _has _to learn to control that temper of his if he wants to break---," Tsunade added.

"Oh Naruto how very nice it is to see you again..." Neji said, a bit of sarcasm slipping out of his voice.

"Hey Naruto remember me?" asked the stupid candle holder looking up at Naruto.

"Yeah...um...your Neji right? Naruto asked a bit confused.

"ActuallyI am thank you very much..." Neji corrected him, feeling a bit off.

"Sorry Neji," Naruto said.

"Its fine, is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Well I am a bit hungry..." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Oh well I can help you with that!" Tsunade said nicely.

"What would you like sweety?" She asked Naruto smiling up at him.

"Um...anything Tsunade...as long as its food then--" Naruto said.

"Ok here you go Naruto!" Tsunade handed him a bowl of ramen.

"Um thanks..." he nodded and ate the ramen in ten minutes.

"Damn that's some good stuff...what's it called again?" Naruto asked.

"Its called ramen sweety would you like some more?" she asked, eager to give him more.

"No thanks," was his simple reply.

"You know...since im gonna be staying here...I wanted to have a look around the castle, if thats ok..." Naruto said waiting for an answer from Neji or Kiba.

"Would you like a tour?" Kiba asked bowing down slightly at Naruto.

"Wait a second...wait a second! I dont think thats a good idea," Neji told Kiba.

"Are you crazy, she cant be going to the you-know-what," Neji muttered to Kiba.

"Perhaps_ you_ can take me, I bet you know everything there is to know about the castle..." Naruto said poking Neji playfully in the stomach.

"Oh...well...um..actually yes I do," Neji said turning red in the face.

Naruto had been ignoring Neji because he was talking about a bunch of things that were in the castle and when he had the chance to get away for a minute, he left. He was starting to walk up the stairs that led to the west wing. This made Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru run over to him...they cant let him go up there...So both Neji and Kiba blocked Naruto's way of walking by the stairs.

"What's up there?" questioned a curious Uzumaki.

"Oh up there? Nothing at all its boring up there and the west wing has nothing that would interest you," Neji explained quite fast.

"Ohhh so that's the west wing," Naruto said rubbing his hand through his chin.

"Nice going you smart ass," Kiba told Neji as he started getting anxious.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there..." thought the suspicious Uzumaki.

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing," Kiba said.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," Naruto said.

"Well uhh--how about the g-gardens or t-the library?" asked Kiba.

"You have a library?" Naruto asked them, his smile brightening up.

"Oh yes with loads of books cmon follow us!" Neji said as he, Kiba and Akamaru walks straight towards the library.

But before Naruto even took another step, he thought twice and started to go back up the stairs into the west wing. He walked down a short passageway and opened the door halfway because it was hard to pull. Looking inside the room, there was broken curtains hanging everywhere and objects broken on the floor. He passed by a messed up dresser with thirteen year old clothes which made him wonder who they were from... But he turned noticing he hadnt seen a ripped picture frame and walked over to it. All he was able to see was a teenage boy with black hair that had a touch of navy blue and onyx black eyes. He didnt try to lift up the ripped part of the picture because something else was caught from the corner of his eye... A bloodred rose... He walked over to the glowing rose and removed the glass lid that was protecting it from harm. Using his finger to try and touch the rose, he gasped as the beast turned around and saw Naruto. The beast growled and then snarled at him as he placed the lid back on.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I'm-I'm sorry I didnt mean to---" Naruto said slightly starting to feel scared.

"I warned you never to come here," the beast said viciously.

"Beast, I never meant any harm I was just---" Naruto was only managed to say that.

"You stupid damn bastard! Do you realize what you could have done?!" asked a now rage filled beast as he broke a table in front of Naruto.

"Please man stop!" yelled Naruto.

"Get out!" yelled the beast back at him.

"Whoa! Oh fuck im out of here!" screamed Naruto.

"GET OUT!" echoed the beast through the whole castle. But then the beast regreted every single thing he had just done...

**Down stairs by the front of the castle...**

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked Naruto as he put his blue cape around his neck and opened the front doors of the castle.

"Im leaving, promise or no promise, I cant stay in this fucking castle with that damn monster who almost could've killed me!" he shouted.

"No please please wait..." Neji pleaded as Naruto disappeared after closing the doors.

**Outside...**

Naruto had already gotten on Phillippe and began to leave. But Naruto didnt know about the wolves that were lingering for fresh meat know did he...?

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Naruto said as the wolves growled at him and Phillippe.

"CMON PHILLIPPE!" shouted Naruto as Phillippe began to gallop as fast as he could.

Wolves following their every move, hitting branches, jumping over logs that were in the way...this was a nightmare that Naruto never had. But Phillippe fell into icy cold water since the ice was so thin and couldn't hold him up. He managed to get out safely and still try to get away from the damn wolves. But bad news...more wolves were there---one problem---they were surrounding Naruto and Phillippe...He made Naruto fall off and the reigns that were on him got caught in one of the tree's branches and he began to panic. Naruto shook his head and looked up to see wolves coming nearer and nearer to him. Naruto got up, grabbed a branch that was on the ground, and stood in front of Phillippe trying to get the wolves to leave them alone. But while one of the wolves broke Naruto's branch, another wolf bit Naruto's cape, making him fall on his back.

"I should've learned karate or something damn it!" he said as the same wolf pulled on his cape even harder.

A different wolf jumped on him while Naruto said "Fuck!" but... the wolf didnt touch him...' What the fuck...?' Naruto thought.

But then he saw his rescuer...The beast... He had grabbed the wolf who had tried to jump on Naruto and roared right in its face. He stood on all four on top of Naruto, as if he were protecting him...' Does he care about what happens to me?' questioned Naruto in his mind as the beast kept fighting all the wolves until they all finally ran away leaving him and Naruto alone. The beast turned to Naruto's direction and his right arm had been clawed deeply into his flesh, making it bleed uncontrollably, and he kinda feel and fainted from the pain and lose of blood. Naruto, about to ride on Phillippe, thought for a second and looked back again at the beast. He ran over to him, bent down taking off his blue cape to put around the still figure, and put him on top of Phillippe.

**In the fireplace...**

Naruto poured hot water into a bowl and used a towel to clean the beast's wound from that incident that had happened earlier... But the beast was being so stubborn he just kept licking his arm...

"Hey no dont do that," he told the beast. The beast growled at him by the time he placed a hand on his arm.

"Just--hold--still," Naruto said trying to clean his arm but he wouldn't stop trying to get it away from him. So for being stubborn, Naruto accidentally placed the hot towel deep into his wound making him roar in pain.

"That hurts!" he shouted.

"Well if you'd just hold still it wouldn't hurt as much you dumb ass!" Naruto shouted back.

"Well if you wouldn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened," the beast assured him.

"If you hadnt frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Naruto reassured him.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" he protested.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Naruto protested back. Since the beast had nothing else to say, he rested his furry cheek onto his palm waiting for her to start.

"Now just hold still beast, this might sting a bit," he warned him. And when he placed the towel a bit hard on his arm, the beast groaned--but Naruto started to do it gently.

"By the way thank you--for saving my life," Naruto said, continuing to clean his wound and bandage it up.

The beast looked at him with a caring look on his face and replied,"Your welcome....."

* * *

TADA! tell me what you guys think! ESPECIALLY YOU DA90111 YOUR ON MY SPECIAL REVIEWS LIST LOL JK but really guy rate & review thank you all so much! XOXO LOVE U ALL -blows kisses to everyone-


	8. The surprise

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I love you all so much! This is for all my fans out there (Momo783,Dragonfire04,Krinzombutterfly,milkchocolatehot64,tiredalchemist,etc. LOL u guys rock and im gonna be updating alot so yeah anywho i want to remind you all about Naruto's pill he has in his pocket... Want me to get him pregnant or not? its your decision but a sasunaru baby would be adorable trust me lol LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS... ;^_^; This chapter is gonna talk ALOT more about naruto with the beast soooo yeah ENJOY XOXO! BTW i will start calling the beast Sasuke so dont worry DA90111 lol :) :) :) :) :)

* * *

**The cavern...**

"Why did you call me Itachi? I dont usually come from the asylum in the freaking middle of the god damn night, but Deidara here said it'd be worth my while--start talking," said a grey haired man wearing round glasses and a dark purple looking outfit. Itachi threw a small bag filled with gold coins and gave it to the man.

"I'm listening..." he said while rubbing one of the coins.

"Its like this Kabuto, i've got my heart set on marrying Naruto, but he needs a little...persuasion..." Itachi said smoothly. Deidara just snickered.

"He got um--rejected--by Naruto,un," Deidara said inbetween coughs. Itachi just punched him in back of his head and made Deidara say,"Chill Ita-sama,un."

"Anyways, everyone knows his father is a lunatic---he came in here earlier today, raving about a fucking beast in a castle," Itachi stated.

"But Yondaime is harmless Itachi..." Kabuto said is a low eerie voice.

"The point is---Naruto would do anything to keep his father from being locked up," Itachi said as he punched the table with the side of his hand.

Deidara punched the table exactly like Itachi except softer and began to laugh a little.

"Even marrying him un," Deidara said as he covered his head with a beer jug for protection from Itachi hurting him again.

"So you want me to throw his father into the asylum, _unless _he agrees to marry you...I love it man," Kabuto added, a wicked smile twisting from the corner of his mouth.

**Naruto's cottage...**

"If no one will help me then i'll go back alone," Yondaime said to himself as he packed a couple of things in a brown bag hanging from his right shoulder.

"I dont give a shit what it takes im gonna get Naruto out of there!" stated Yondaime yet again to himself.

By the time he began walking down the icy cold path that led to the castle, a carriage-followed by two people-arrived at Naruto's cottage... Itachi and Deidara... They both stepped out, Itachi pounded on the door, tore it down and entered.

"Naruto, Yondaime?" Itachi asked with a loud tone. Behind him was Deidara.

"Oh well, I guess this dumb ass plan isnt going to work after all un," Deidara said, hoping he would get away. Itachi grabbed him by his akatsuki collar and dragged him outside.

"You are going to stay here and keep watch until Naruto and Yondaime come back. If they do, go back to the cavern and tell me," Was Itachi's final word until leaving Deidara in a pile of snow.

**The castle balcony...**

On the next snowy morning, was Naruto outside playing with Akamaru (foot stool) and Phillippe. He would play a playful kind of wrestling with Akamaru and just cuddle Phillippe in his warm slightly muscular arms. The beast, watching Naruto from the balcony, looked at him as he placed his hand on the wound he had in his arm. Thinking about Naruto made a smile appear on his face for the first time in years...

"I've never felt this way for anyone...I wanna do something for him, but what?" he looked at Neji (the clock) for a possible answer.

"Well their's the usual things like flowers, chocolates, promises you dont intend to keep..." Neji finished closing his eyes dignintly.

"No man it has to be something really special for the damn guy!" exclaimed Kiba looking up at the beast.

"Wait a minute!" Kiba shouted. He whispered the perfect _something _for Naruto in the beast's ear...

**In front of the mystery doors...**

Naruto, wearing the same orange outfit, walked towards two tall yellow doors. Next to him was the beast, wearing red pants and a blue cape around his neck. The beast took a deep breath and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto..." The beast began.

"What?" he asked looking at his onyx black eyes.

"There's something I want to show you," he finished.

"But first you have to close your eyes," he stated. Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at him and crossed his arms to his chest. "Its kinda a surprise..." Naruto smiled slightly and closed his eyes. He waved a hand in front of Naruto's face to check if he could see--he couldn't...

He gently held Naruto's hands and led him inside.

"Can I open them teme?" asked Naruto.

"No not yet, and dont call me teme," he told him.

"Damn," Naruto said.

"Wait here," he said.

He went over to the huge curtains and opened them, allowing sunlight to clear the dark room. Naruto flinched a little and smiled without opening his eyes yet.

"Now can I open them?" questioned Naruto.

"Alright...now," he said looking directly at Naruto.

"Whoa--HOLY SHIT--this is awesome!" Naruto shouted, barely able to talk.

"Y-you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, this is so cool!" Naruto said standing next to the beast.

"Then its yours," he told Naruto with a smile.

"Really?!" Naruto asked thrilled from head to toe.

"Positive," he replied.

Naruto suddenly held the beast's hand and looked deep into his onxy black eyes.

"Beast..." Naruto said.

"What?" he asked.

"You have a name...right?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Yes," he replied as his heart was beating every second.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." he answered him.

"Sasuke...what a cute name," Naruto said smiling and pinching his cheek. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.....

* * *

Im so sorry this chapter came out so short guys I had to go to piano class today LOL but I'm gonna update today again so DO NOT WORRY and itll be long as hell lol please tell me about "PREGNANT NARUTO" lmfao i want to know if I should put that in the ending with him giving birth and stuff LOVE U ALL XOXO!


	9. The ballroom

HERE"S THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT ENJOY ITS LONG (I THINK) SO WHO KNOWS ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT LOL SRRY FOR THE CAPS IM JUST EXCITED FOR THE END AND THE PREGNANT NARUTO GIVING BIRTH N STUFF---SCREAMS--- ;^_^; BTW PPL! INSTEAD OF YONDAIME IM GONNA BE PUTTING MINATO FROM NOW ON! TY FOR LISTENING NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Right then, you all know why were here--we have exactly 12 hours 36 minutes and 15 senconds to create the most magical and most perfect castle in the world!" explained Neji as he stood on top of Akamaru and was in front of all the household objects.

"We cannot let the last petal fall from this god damn rose people! We must turn back to normal before that happens!" Neji exclaimed.

"You all know your assignments...Half of you to the west wing, half of you to the east wing, the rest of you come with me," he finished, but too bad for him that one stayed to accompany him...

"Oh cmon dude lighten up!" Kiba told Neji, handing him his broken gear.

"Its obvious that there's _something _between them," Tsunade stated.

"I know that Tsunade, but they have to fall in love tonight if we ever expect to turn human again," Neji said with his usual captain mannered voice.

"I cant wait for that to finally fucking happen, im tired of being a damn teapot," Tsunade said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well...cmon guys we've gotta get to work so no more chit-chat until were done!" Neji said, and with that everyone left to do they're assignment.

Brooms where cleaning the floors, mops were mopping the ballroom, dusters were dusting the windows, Tsunade, Neji and Kiba were fixing up the farm, and all the other objects were doing they're own random assignments.

**In the library...**

".....from Romeo and his Juliet," Naruto said as he finished reading a book to Sasuke(beast).

"Can you read it again?" Sasuke asked kindly. Naruto just sighed and looked at him for a minute.

"Well why dont you read it to me Sasuke?" Naruto said smiling as he handed the book over to him. Sasuke took the book, opened it on a random page, and looked closely trying to pronounce the words.

"I-I cant," he confessed.

"You mean you never learned?" Naruto asked slightly shocked.

"Of course I learned--it's just been so long and stuff," Sasuke said placing the book down on the table.

"I can help you teme..." Naruto said sweetly and looked up quickly to see Sasuke looking at him with a furious face. But his face suddenly turned thoughtful.

"Ok dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto rolled his eyes. And they began to "learn" how to read together.....

**Bathroom...**

A bucket of water splashed Sasuke's furry body as the coat hanger was bathing him.

"Listen hear Sasuke, tonight is the night we become human again so dont mess anything up," Kiba told him with a nervous yet excited face. Another bucket of water splashed Sasuke as he was about to say something.

"Listen, I dont think I can do this..." he said brushing hair out of his face.

"You dont have time dude just be yourself and act cool..." Kiba said raising his eyebrows.

"Alright, alright," Sasuke said. He then shook himself, making his fur all puffy (like a dog).

"Romantic candle light, ballroom music, all provided by _me_..." Kiba said, sounding as if he was the most important thing in the world.

Sasuke walked over to a small chair, sat down and the coat hanger dried him up with a towel right before cutting his hair (well technically the fur but yeah).

"Oh! and when the moment is right, you confess your love to him," Kiba said hopping over to him.

"Right I con...No...I-I cant..." Sasuke said looking down.

"You care for Naruto dont you Sasuke?" questioned Kiba.

"More than anything," he replied, struggling to stay put as the coat hanger kept moving him around.

"Then you gotta tell him Sasuke!" he said as the coat hanger was done, looking at his head.

"Voila man! You look..." Kiba started while spinning his hand, not knowing what to say.

"Stupid," Sasuke simply added, since his hair looked like the hairstlye of a five year old retard.

"Well um...not the word I was looking for but---why dont you cut a little more off the top," he said to the coat hanger and it did as it was told. Now Sasuke looked better, wayyy better.

"Your love awaits...hehe," said Neji as he appeared near the door.

**The ballroom...**

Naruto came out through the opposite doorway wearing a black tux. His black shoes were shiny from being polished, his black pants were perfect and slightly loose on him, his white shirt was under his black jacket and the black tie which made him look extremely handsome. As he walked down the steps leading to the ballroom, Sasuke came out next wearing a dark blue jacket and short dark blue pants that were slightly tight...but beast or no beast, he was still damn fine (if you know what I mean). Naruto waited for him to reach the bottom of the stairs with him. He nodded to Sasuke as he smirked at him.

"C'mon dobe," Sasuke told him in a low voice.

Naruto smiled brightly and Sasuke held out his arm in a triangular shape waiting for him to place a hand. And thats exactly what Naruto did. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes stayed connected as they walked down another set of stairs. When they were finally in the center of the ballroom, Naruto placed one of Sasuke's hands on his waist and held the other with his right hand. The music filled the atmosphere with life and happiness. Naruto had no clue whatsoever how to dance ballroom-heck he couldn't even dance at all. But it was a miracle that they both danced perfectly as they looked deep into each other's eyes every moment. Or was it the rhythm? Lord knows...then Naruto gently placed his head on Sasuke's chest while they danced. Sasuke looked up to see Neji giving him two thumbs up and Kiba looking as if he won a baseball match. The music and candle lights soon started to slowly fade away until the two love birds were in another balcony outside. Naruto sat by the railing of the parapet along with Sasuke and sighed. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and was smiling a little.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began as he held both of Naruto's hands.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...happy here with me?"

"Yes..." was Naruto's answer, but his smile vanished at a thought.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked a bit concerned.

"I wish I can see my father again, I miss him so much..." he said sadly.

Sasuke took a moment to think and an idea popped in his head.

"There is a way," he told him, walking towards the west wing.

**The west wing...**

"This mirror will show you anything," Sasuke said, giving Naruto the magical mirror.

"Anything you wish to see," he added.

"I'd like to see my father-please," he said as he turned away from the bright green light that hurt his eyes.

His face turned from happy to worried. Minato was dying and coughing from the freezing temperature that came from the blizzard.

"Oh shit, he's dying and hes all alone..." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke concerned.

Sasuke looked at the rose for a second and clenched his hand.

"Then...you gotta go to him," he said regretfully.

"What...did you say...? Naruto asked shocked from what he said.

"I release you...you're no longer my prisoner Naruto," he said, saying his name for the first time.

"You mean...I-I'm free?" he asked still shocked.

"Yes."

"Thank you Sasuke..." Naruto said giving back his mirror. But Sasuke pushed it gently back towards Naruto.

"Take it with you, so you can have a way to look back...and remember me..." Sasuke said, passing a loving hand through the blonde's hair.

"Thank you for understanding...how much he needs me..." Naruto said as he cupped his right hand onto Sasuke's cheek.

"Bye teme," he whispered looking back at a smirking Uchiha.

Naruto left the room and went straight toward the front door of the castle.....

* * *

YAY! What did you think of my ending? Was it good? I dont think myself as a very descriptive person but whatever lol I hope you guys enjoyed it... until the next chapter DA90111 Oh! And guys tell me about the ballroom part I think it sucked ASS but like I said whatever lol.....


	10. Sasuke's true form revealed

Ok guys here's the next chapter, I made it super long for you so I can reach the lemon faster :) R&R everyone AND get ready for alot of drama in the end of this story (until the lemon and birth) XD TY LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH and if my chapters suck its because my grandmother is in the hospital and the doctor said she might not make it....so yeah im so sorry guys BUT STILL ENJOY!

**In the cottage...**

Naruto had found his father lying on the icy snow, looking as if he were already dead. But Naruto brought Minato safely back to their cottage home and put him on a warm bed. Naruto was passing a hot towel on his forehead as he started to wake up.

"Naruto..." Minato panicked weakly.

"Shh...I'm here dad-I'm home," Naruto assured him.

"I thought I lost you..." Minato said while hugging Naruto.

"Dont think I didnt miss you dad," he said.

"But Naruto what about that damn beast, h-how did you even escape?" Minato questioned, his face full of confusion.

"But dad I didnt escape he--he let me go," he replied with a smile.

"That fucking beast?" asked Minato with a tone of anger in his voice.

"But he's different now dad...he's changed somehow," Naruto told him.

At that moment guess who dropped in, or in this case fell out of Naruto's bag...

"Hi Naruto!" exclaimed a teacup as he hopped right over to them both. Minato began to chuckle and Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Well hello there, I didnt think I was gonna see you again," Minato said as the teacup stood on his palm.

"Naruto why'd you go away...you dont like us anymore?" he asked facing Naruto's direction.

"Konohamaru...of course I like you guys, its just that---" he was cut off as knocking was heard at the door.

Naruto went over and opened it--"who the hell is this guy?" Naruto thought. Standing outside his front door was a grey haired man with round glasses and a typical purple outfit.

"Um...may I help you?" Naruto asked looking at the man.

"Yes, ive come to collect your father," he said with an eerie voice.

"My father?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dont worry Naruto...we'll take good care of him," he said as he gestered his right hand over to a medium carriage that read "ASYLUM OF LOONS."

"My father's not crazy!" Naruto exclaimed with dignity.

"He was raving like a lunatic un," said a young but slightly deep voice. It was Deidara...

"I mean we all heard him didnt we un?" he asked everyone raising his torch to see all their faces.

The angry mob (if that's what its called) seemed to have agreed with him 100% as they raised their own weapons and started to yell out a bunch of things.

"No I wont let you!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Minato stepping out the door.

"Minato....tell us again dude just how big was the fucking beast un?" Deidara asked smiling maliciously.

"He was-He was enormous---like ten feet!" he replied as Deidara smirked trying to hold in his laughter.

Everyone began to laugh like crazy but Naruto was staying close to his father.

"Its true I tell you!" shouted Minato as he walked down the stairs. But two men grabbed him under the arms walking straight towards the carriage.

"Let go of me you bastards!" yelled Minato while struggling to free himself from the mens' grip.

"No! You cant do this!" Naruto said to the grey haired man, but he ignored Naruto and walked away.

"Poor Naruto...its a shame about your father," said a new deep voice.

Naruto turned to find that it was Itachi.

"You know he's not crazy right Itachi?" he asked while gripping on Itachi's akatsuki suit.

"Hmm...I might be able to clear this up...if," Itachi began with a smirk.

"If what?" Naruto asked looking at his sharigan eyes.

"If you marry me," he told him, an evil look spreading across his face.

"What?" Naruto asked trying to push away from Itachi's close hug.

"Just one little word Naruto," he muffled as he kissed Naruto in the neck. Naruto made a low moan and pushed Itachi away.

"Never! And stay away from me you ass hole!" he said as he rubbed his neck nervously. Itachi just smirked.

"My my, you seem to be sensitive," Itachi said smoothly.

Naruto growled and refused his proposal once again.

"Fine, have it your way," Itachi simply said following Kabuto to the carriage.

Naruto ran inside and came back out holding the magic mirror.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" Naruto yelled, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Show me the beast!" he ordered the mirror as he turned it for all the villagers to see. The beast was roaring thunderously.

"Is it dangerous?" asked a woman from the crowd.

"Oh no he'd never hurt anyone, guys just listen to me please--he's really kind and gentle...and he's my friend," Naruto added dreamily as he looked into the mirror.

Itachi gripped on Naruto's shoulders and stared at him.

"If I didnt know, I'd say you had feelings for this monster," Itachi said frowning.

"He's no monster Itachi, you are!" Naruto yelled in his face.

"He's as crazy as Minato, but im gonna kill that vicious beast--just wait and see!" Itachi said while signaling the two men to grab Naruto and Minato.

"No let go of us!" Naruto shouted as he and his father were thrown inside the basement.

"Let us out Itachi!" yelled Naruto hitting the door to try and open it.

"We'll kill him and everyone else who's helping him in that castle! Who's with me?" Itachi yelled out to everyone. The angry mob agreed and that's when they started to walk towards the castle...

**The basement...**

"I have to warn Sasuke!" yelled Naruto trying to open the window but failed.

"Sasuke?" asked Minato confused.

"That's his name dad--and this is all my fault, what are we gonna do?" asked Naruto panicking.

"Dont worry Naruto we'll think of something," Minato said hugging him slightly.

Konohamaru was outside that window listening and watching them. But he turned around and was stunned as he saw a machine with an axe.

**In the castle...**

"I knew it was stupid to have hope," Neji said to Tsunade and Kiba.

"It would've been better if he never came at all!" Kiba said crossing his arms to his thin golden chest.

Akamaru (foot stool) began to bark as he looked down the huge window.

All three of them went to look thinking it was Naruto...unfortunately it was the angry mob.

"Invaders!" Kiba yelled.

"And that man has the mirror!" Tsunade pointed out.

"Tsunade, go warn Sasuke, we'll try to stop them from getting inside!" Neji said running towards the front doors of the castle.

**Outside...**

"Kill whatever blocks your path but the fucking beast is mine!" protested Itachi.

Then a few men were holding a tree they had cut along their way over here and used it over and over again to try and open the front doors.

**Inside...**

"Oh sh-shit we must d-do something!" Hinata said looking down at Kiba, while all the other household objects were trying to keep the doors from opening.

"Wait, I know!" Kiba yelled happily. And he began telling everyone a plan quietly.

**The west wing...**

"Excuse me Sasuke but---" she was cut off when Sasuke said to leave him alone.

"But sir the castle is under attack! What should we do?" Tsunade asked waiting for a response.

"It doesnt matter now...let them get in," Sasuke said depressed.

In that exact moment, Itachi and the angry mob managed to get inside the castle. Itachi looked at all the furniture and things that were everywhere. What a mess it was... or at least not until something would happen. Itachi just walked slowly down the red carpet eyeing everything very carefully. Deidara had picked up Kiba for light since it was close to being pitch black in there, but poor Deidara, he jumped up when someone shouted...

"NOW!" Kiba yelled, making all the household objects come to life and attack everyone along _their _path. It was hilarious actually, the coat hanger was punching a man nonstop, a mop was attacking another man by...cleaning him? Well...other than that, Itachi ignored everything that was happening and walked up the stairs looking for Sasuke...

**Outside the basement...**

The machine was turned on by Konohamaru, guess he was really smart to know how to work that thing.

"Yes!" he said thrilled as the wood cutting machine began to go over to the basement door.

"What the fuck?" Minato said looking through a crack in the small basement door, but then realized they had to get away.

"Naruto look out!" he grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him away as the door and machine broke.

"You guys gotta try this," he said hanging loosely on a spring. (sorry if that's not what its called I have no idea)

**The castle...**

While everyone was still fighting downstairs, Itachi opened every door and couldn't find Sasuke.

"Where are you..." Itachi said in a very low and deep voice.

Then Itachi looked back as he heard Deidara scream in pain...guess Neji poked him good in the ass with those scissors...

"Dumb ass..." Itachi thought, continuing his search for the beast.

"AND STAY OUT!" shouted Neji as the angry mob ran out the front door.

**The west wing...**

Sasuke was sitting on a purple lounge chair and was staring down at the floor, regreting the fact that he freed Naruto. Itachi opened the door and stared at the beast as it turned its head to look at him. Itachi aimed a sharp kunai at Sasuke's upper back and threw it on the spot. Sasuke roared in pain as Itachi sprinted towards him, pushing him on his stomach. They both crashed through the window and were now outside in the stormy rain. Itachi walked over to Sasuke, laughing maniacally as he kicked him over a balcony. The beast rolled over a set of roofs and Itachi following behind. Sasuke landed on an arch which was part of the outside castle.

"Get up," Itachi said as he kicked him in the waist. All the beast did was moan slightly in pain. He was now in the edge of the arch so close to falling off.

"What's the matter beast?---to kind and gentle to fight back..." he said inbetween laughs. Sasuke just groaned and looked down. Itachi took out a spike and aimed it high at the beast. But Sasuke heard a familiar voice...but it cant be...

"No Itachi dont do it!" shouted Naruto trying to get him to stop. He was riding on Phillippe while Minato was standing by him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said weakly looking down at the blonde.

Itachi then hit Sasuke with the spike...wait he didnt because...Sasuke grabbed the spike and stopped him...They both kept fighting with the damn spike.'Naruto your here...' he thought while looking at Itachi with ferocious eyes.

"C'mon Phillippe!" Naruto told the horse. He neighed in response and opened the castle doors with his front legs.

Sasuke pushed Itachi back, making him stumble, and he kept trying to get away from the beast. But Sasuke reached him and both grabbed the spike pushing each other forward and backward to see who would win the fight. But Itachi accidentally slipped and held on to the thin edge of the coned roof. The beast grabbed him by his akatsuki collar and threw him backwards onto a flat surfaced roof. Itachi kicked him away with both feet, picked up the spike, and hit a statue thinking it was Sasuke.

"C'mon out and fight!" shouted Itachi as his hair flew everywhere blocking his view of things.

"Were you in love with him beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you, when he has someone like me?!" he finished, brushing his hair back and looking around for any sign of Sasuke.

Sasuke sneaked up on him with his fangs wide open ready to attack. Itachi slightly turned his head back and tried to hit the beast but missed. Sasuke was now in front of him and bit down on that god damn spike, but he let go and Itachi took this advantage to try and finally hit him.

"It's over beast, Naruto is mine!" he yelled holding up the same spike again. Sasuke gave him a nasty look and almost bit him, and that made Itachi fall on his ass. Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and held him out as he was about to drop him to his death. Itachi had an idea so he decided to do something hes never done before...

"Let me go, please dont hurt me i'll do anything--anything!" Itachi pleaded with all his life. Sasuke stayed looking at him with a nasty look, but he was thinking about it and his face suddenly turned normal. So he put him back on the roof away from harm.

"Get out..." he simply told him. Itachi moaned in fear.

"Sasuke," Naruto said loudly holding a hand out to him.

The beast turned around and smiled as he saw the blonde's face again.

"Naruto..." he said climbing back up the coned roof Naruto was above.

"Naruto..." he repeated finally holding Naruto's small tanned hand, because his hand was bigger.

Sasuke placed his other hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto loved the touch of his furry hand on his face.

"You came back..." he said as his voice turned passionate for a minute until...

THUD.

Sasuke roared in so much pain that Naruto looked up.

Itachi had stabbed him with a dagger on the side of his stomach. But too bad for him that he lost balance and fell off the roof. Naruto on the other hand managed to grab Sasuke by his cape on time.

SPLAT.

Itachi was dead...

Naruto helped Sasuke go over the railing of the balcony. Thats the moment Tsunade, Kiba, and Neji came panting from runningaround the castle so much. Their faces were stunned as they saw Naruto placing Sasuke's head on the ground. Sasuke's breath was shortning, he could barely breathe...it was so much pain that was piercing through his body...he knew he wouldn't make it...but he looked up weakly at his one true love...Naruto. He was passing a hand through the beast's face.

"You came back..." he said again, only this time it was more faint.

"Of course I came back teme I--oh this is all my fault," he said with alot of guilt and hugged him around his neck.

"No...its-its better this way--its," but that was all he was able to say when Naruto put his hand on his mouth.

"No teme dont talk like that, it'll be alright-were together now everything is gonna be ok," he assured him with a concerned look still on his face.

Sasuke caressed a hand through Naruto's cheek.

"At least...I got to see you...one last time..." he finished looking at Naruto's cerulean eyes.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as Sasuke's hand slowly started to slip away. Sasuke exhaled before having his head fall back. He was gone...

"No...no...please teme please...dont leave me," he said beginning to cry.

Naruto placed his head on top of Sasuke's chest tears rolling down his nose and cheek.

"I love you..." he whispered gripping on Sasuke's white shirt. And he said that right before the last petal fell from the rose...

Tsunade shed a tear while Neji and Kiba were patting her gently.

But out of the skies, beams of pink, orange and blue were heading down at where Sasuke lay. Naruto opened his eyes and gasped as Sasuke's lifeless body began to float in midair. Naruto moved away and looked stunned at everything that started happening. Sasuke's body turned while in midair and was...tranforming...? Naruto had no clue what the hell was going on, but waited. Yellow light was released from the beast's body. His hands and arms turned like a human's hands would be, then the same thing to his legs and feet, and finally his chest and head... Slowly, the human body landed onto the ground, facing the opposite direction from Naruto. Naruto was about to put his hand on the body, but it moved and began to stand up. The human turned around and walked closer to Naruto.

"Naruto...its me," he told him while holding one of his hands. His white shirt was now loose on him letting out his chest slightly, and his dark blue pants were short on him.

Naruto looked at the raven haired man as he touched one of his bangs softly. They both looked deep into their eyes, especially Naruto, he was staring at the onyx black eyes that once belonged to the beast he loved...

"Oh shit...it is you!" he exclaimed plaing his warm hand on his soft cheek. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's back while Naruto placed both of his hands flat on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke got closer to his face and both of them fell into a passionate kiss. They embraced eachother into a hug; Naruto putting his arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke holding him around his waist. Fireworks shot straight into the sky as they deepened their kiss. The castle turned back to normal as it was before and all the household objects turned back into humans. Kiba was a brown haired, brown eyed wolf looking human, Tsunade was a blond haired woman with honey eyes and big ass boobs, and Neji was a long dark brown haired man with a stern expression on his face.

"Kiba, Neji, Tsunade--look at us!" he said with an excited tone. Barking came out through the door with a teacup on top.

"Mama, mama!" exclaimed Konohamaru as he too turned into an eight year old boy, and Akamaru turned into a huge sized dog with the color of white and brown spots on his ears.

Tsunade picked Konohamaru up while chuckling and Kiba just jumped up into the air shouting,"ITS A MIRACLE!"

**Two hours later...**

Naruto and Sasuke kissed eachother tenderly right before dancing in the ballroom in front of at least 100 people.

"Well, guess that settles it," Kiba said as he sighed. Then Hinata passed by dusting him in the face with her duster and winked. Kiba gave her a lusty laugh and tried to get her, but Neji stopped him by shaking his hand nonstop.

"Now everything is back to normal," Neji said.

"See, I told you he would break the spell," Kiba told him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but im the one that told you," Neji told him back.

"No--hehe--actually I did," Kiba said, now starting to clentch his teeth. That led to a fight between them two.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after mama?" Konohamaru asked Tsunade. Minato was right next to them both.

"Of course sweety...of course," he replied looking at the couple dancing freely.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" he asked hoping she would say no.

Tsunade began to laugh and Minato chuckled patting Konohamaru on the head.

The music ended, making Naruto and Sasuke stop dancing. Everyone clapped and cheered as they both kissed and hugged.

"Wait Naruto!" It was Tsunade calling him. Naruto turned and smiled.

"Yes Tsunade?" he asked.

"This...pill fell from your orange outfit the other day, want me to throw it away?" she asked handing him the pill.

"Yes I would like it thank you..." he said, taking the pill and putting it in his tux's pocket. Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow but just ignored the strange looking pill.

"C'mon dobe...follow me," Sasuke said smirking.

"Where we gonna go teme?" Naruto asked as they walked towards a room that labeled "Prince Sasuke" on it.

"My room..." he simply said.

That left Naruto confused and wonder, why were they going to his room instead of someplace else.....?

There you go guys! As you can see, the lemon is gonna be next... THEN the giving birth thing...hehe im so good please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter i think i messed up on alot of things so im terribly sorry lol and btw THAT PILL! I told you it would come in handy! HEHE THANK YOU ITACHI... WAIT! ONE MORE THING! please please please review ALOT guys thank you I love you all so much....until the next chapter....


	11. Chapter 11

HERE IT IS! THE MOMENT YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!! LEMON LEMON LEMON ENJOY U GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH XOXO!

Sasuke opened the door to his room and gestered his hand, making Naruto step inside. The room was so beautiful. The king sized bed was decorated with bloodred bed sheets, the walls were beige, there was a bathroom with a huge shower area, and a nightstand. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed Sasuke was removing his tuxedo. He was so...fit. He had a six pack for heavens sake! His muscular body was just amazing...he drooled at the thought to hold him, to touch him. But then words brought him back to reality.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke asked as he began to unzipp his pants.

"Nothing, I was just--looking at...um...your hair!" Naruto blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

"My hair?" Sasuke asked not believing a word he was saying.

"Well yeah I mean---" he was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's--damn he was fast. He then let his pants and boxers fall down revealing his dick.

"You can look at something else other than my chest," Sasuke said as he started removing Naruto's tuxedo.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked as he chuckled. Sasuke just smirked as both he and his husband sat on the bed.

"You'll find out right now..." Sasuke said to the now naked blonde. He once again pressed his lips against Naruto's and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

With Naruto on the bottom, Sasuke licked the blonde's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. He nodded no and Sasuke looked at him stunned."I thought he was gonna let me in right now," thought Sasuke. Naruto smiled and said,"Youre not gonna get me that easily." Sasuke smirked,"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he rubbed his crotch with his hand. Naruto moaned as his head fell back. Sasuke took the advantage to thrust his tongue inside his moist cavern. He studied every cranny and nook while pumping Naruto's cock in his right hand.

"Ohh..." he moaned into his mouth, digging his nails into Sasuke's back.

"Heh..." he smirked as he let go of his cock and swirled his tongue around Naruto's, encouraging it to fight. Naruto had no patience and pushed Sasuke's tongue back with his own. They began to battle for dominance and both boys moaned.

"What's wrong Uchiha, cant handle me?" asked a mocking Uzumaki.

"Hn...me? Not handling you? Dont make me laugh..." Sasuke replied with a chuckle. Sasuke then went between the blonde's legs and started to suck hard on his cock.

"Hah...ngh..let..go..you teme..." Naruto panted looking down at the Uchiha.

Sasuke released his dick from his mouth and bit Naruto's pulse point.

"Ah!" he yelped from painful pleasure. Sasuke smirked triumphantly as he marked him as his.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked dying to know the truth about Naruto's past relationships.

"Yes I am, are you?" he asked panting and sweating. Sasuke nodded no and chuckled at the blonde's expression.

"It was with a girl dobe calm down," he told him. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his head. Something caught his eye...the pill.

"Sasuke I gotta go to the bathroom..." he said quickly. Sasuke groaned and moved over to let Naruto get up. Naruto walked over to his tux and picked up the pill that was nearby it. He hoped Sasuke didnt see him get it but---

"Dobe what is that?" Sasuke asked crossed legged on the bed.

"What's what?" Naruto asked nervously as he hid the pill behind his back. Sasuke got up and walked over to him. Naruto gulped and nodded no.

"What do you have in your hand?" he asked getting impatient.

"Nothing teme!" he yelled. Sasuke slammed him to the wall, making Naruto drop the pill from the pain. Sasuke picked it up and looked at Naruto showing it to him.

"Drugs?" he asked slightly disappointed.

"No its not its---"

"What else could it be Naruto?!" he shouted close to his face.

"A pill for a guy to get pregnant..." Naruto said, slipping down until he was now sitting on the floor.

Sasuke's eyes were full of surprise...he wanted to...get pregnant...?

"Naruto..." he said getting down on his knees. Naruto didnt look up, he was too busy thinking or something. Sasuke grabbed his chin and made him look up...he was crying.

"Why are you crying dobe?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"You slammed me on the wall teme!" Naruto shouted, this time on _his_ face. Sasuke wanted to say something but didnt know what. He sighed and just smiled.

"Im sorry, and I dont mind having a kid..." he said in a whisper. Naruto looked into his onyx eyes and blushed bright red.

"Y-You dont?" he asked. Sasuke nodded no and held the pill close to Naruto's lips. Naruto knew what he was trying to do, so he opened his mouth as Sasuke inserted the pill. Naruto swallowed it and felt tingly in the inside. He moaned in pain and looked up at the confused Uchiha.

"Im fine," he assured him. Sasuke put Naruto's legs over his shoulders and seperated both of his ass walls ready to get in.

"Ready?" he asked the blonde.

"I think so..." he said as he wrapped his arms around the raven.

Sasuke started to get in slowly, first with his head until he was fully sheathed inside Naruto. Naruto moaned at the feeling from the big ten inch cock that was in his ass. Sasuke got out and thrust back in, making Naruto moan very loud. Smirking, he kept thrusting in and out of Naruto.

"Hah...hah...ooh..." Naruto panted and moaned gripping on the raven's hair. Sasuke has hit something that made Naruto's eyes fill with extreme lust.

"Sasuke...hit that...spot..again..." he moaned waiting for Sasuke to proceed.

Sasuke smirked a couple of times before thrusting faster, deeper, and harder on Naruto's prostate.

"Hah!" Naruto moaned at every thrust he was given. Sasuke began to pump his cock in his hand again, only this time he was doing it harder.

"Sas-Sasuke! I'm cu-cumming!" Naruto screamed as he came into his husband's hand.

Sasuke kept grunting at every thrust, he was so damn tight!

"Damn...your..so...tight" he said inbetween moans and grunts.

He then collapsed next to Naruto, both panting and sweating.

"Well dobe--what did--you think--? he asked inbetween long pants.

Naruto stared at him...the possibility of having Sasuke's child...he smiled in response and turned to go to him. He rested his head on Sasuke's chest and held his hand through interlaced fingers. Sasuke kissed Naruto on his sweaty forehead.

"I love you...Sasuke-teme," he whispered weakly.

"I love you too, Naruto," he replied putting his other arm around his loving fox.

And they both fell asleep in seconds.....

GUYS LISTEN --angry fans gives me glares-- IM SORRY THAT THIS LEMON DIDNT WORK OUT SO GOOD! IM STILL SICK SO YEAH PLEASE DONT KILL ME DA90111

But I hope you guys enjoyed it the best you couldve oh and btw everyone its that pills fault! LOL but tell me what you think about this lemon... GOOD OR BAD??? -laughs-

I cant wait to hear your reviews :) :) :) :) :)


	12. Author's Notes

Hey guys listen sorry I havent updated anytime soon, its just that ive got school and I'm gonna have to update later because I dont have my information on this laptop of mine and I need to buy this stupid internet cable thing so yeah dont worry i'm gonna be updating very soon love you all byes :)


	13. The results

Hey guys i finally updated!!!! YAY!!! sorry im just excited to know what u guys thought of this chapter and please no flames if its bad but another reminder is that the next story might be either pocahuntas or jumanji or another disney movie so when u review tell me which disney movie u want me to write about but it can only be sasunaru thanks love u all! NO FLAMES!!!

**A week later...**

Naruto put his book gently on the love seat and glanced up at his husband. Sasuke was lying face up on the couch and had his hands behind his head, taking a nap.

Naruto got up, sat beside him and smiled softly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a whisper while stroking the raven's hair.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes looking up at the his blonde husband.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked as he sat up with one leg up and the other crossed under.

"I was wondering...if you really dont mind me-er-us having a kid..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke widened his eyes at his question and put his arm around the blonde while kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Of course I dont mind, we talked about this already," Sasuke assured him.

"I know but--" Naruto was cut off when he suddenly felt very sick as if having to throw up.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked him as he noticed Naruto holding his stomach tightly.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" he shouted, running towards the upstairs bedroom that belonged to him and his husband.

"Yo dobe wait up!" Sasuke shouted back as he followed him quickly but he was slightly far behind.

**In the bathroom...**

Naruto bent down quickly in front of the toilet and began to throw up uncontrollably. Sasuke appeared in seconds and he gently put his arms around the blonde.

"Naruto what's wrong?" he asked concerned as he helped Naruto clean the corners of his mouth.

"I...dont...know..." Naruto said weakly beginning to look as if he was about to faint any minute.

He was closing his eyes slowly and Sasuke began to panic.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled while holding his husband up and looking at his weak sapphire eyes.

"Sasuke..." he replied weakly and it turns out he had passed out but Sasuke took it seriously.

"KIBA NEJI! Someone get a doctor now!" Sasuke shouted, picking up Naruto bridal style and lying him down on their bed.

At that moment, Kiba and Neji burst into the room, looking shocked at the king.( 1 )

"What's wrong sir?" Kiba asked timidly.

Neji gasped and began to panic along with Kiba.

"What happened your majesty?" Neji asked walking over to the passed out blonde.

"I dont know just get a doctor now!" Sasuke yelled anxiously as he caressed Naruto's cheek.

Neji and Kiba nodded and ran out the door. Of course you can hear them screaming at random people for them to get a doctor.

After at least what seemed like forever, a pink-haired woman with emerald eyes quickly entered the tense room.

"What seems to be the problem my lord?" she asked as she walked over to the king sized bed.

She immediately saw Naruto and looked seriously at Sasuke.

"What happened?" she asked Sasuke as if knowing that Naruto was in a very bad condition.

"I dont know he just passed out right after he was throwing up in the toilet nonstop," Sasuke explained.

"I see...well dont worry ill do some tests on him, please wait outside my lord," she told him as she took out some materials from her bag.

"Its Sasuke, and if you dont mind me asking, what is your name?" Sasuke asked curiously while standing near the door.

"Oh its Sakura your ma--I mean Sasuke," she corrected and she got a nod from the raven before he left and closed the door.

Sasuke waited outside impatiently walking back and forth near the door.

"Sasuke I dont mean to bring it up again, but why did Naruto pass out?" Kiba asked nervously tapping his finger tips together.

"I dont know! Dont you think I would like to know why Naruto was throwing up like a freaking lunatic?!" Sasuke shouted while brushing his bangs back in rage.

"I understand that your mad but you cant talk to Kiba like that!" Neji shouted back pointing a finger at Sasuke madly

"Dont tell me what to do Neji! If I want to talk to him like that then I can!" he once again shouted again.

Neji and Kiba stayed quiet and Sasuke broke the silence.

"Kiba im sorry," was Sasuke's short apology.

"Its alright I know how you feel," Kiba stated giving him a wide smile.

Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura opened the door slightly and poked her head out.

"You may come in now Sasuke," he told him as she held out the door for him to pass alone.

Sasuke went in cautiously and walked over to the blonde.

"He's still unconcious, but he's ok," Sakura told him while flipping through the test results.

"Oh..." she said slightly shocked and Sasuke looked up at her worried.

"What--What is it?" he asked as she stared at the result.

"Naruto's....pregnant," she said stunned and put the results down looking at a paralyzed Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"He's...he's really...pregnant?" Sasuke asked while staring down at the still blonde.

"Well yes it says it here clearly on the paper," she stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Sasuke couldnt believe it...he was going to be a father...

"How long has he been pregnant?" he asked still looking at the blonde.

"About a month already," she replied.

"That explains why hes been eating alot more lately..." Sasuke thought as he began to once again caress the blonde's cheek.

"But how if you two are males?" she asked confused.

"With a pill..." he muttered.

"Oh..." she said still not understanding how the hell a guy could get pregnant by another guy.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes slightly, still seeing everything blurry.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"What?" he replied while sitting up.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked him as Sakura walked over to the door.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said and disappeared through the door with a soft thud.

"Yeah im fine but I dont know why I felt like that in the bathroom," he stated trying to remember what had exactly happened.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke studdered out.

"Yeah teme?" Naruto asked looking at him with his usual enthusiastic ocean-like eyes.

"Were gonna have a...a kid," Sasuke said looking down at Naruto's flat stomach.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he gasped.

"W-We a-are?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke just nodded and looked up to see a crying Uzumaki.

"Dobe wha--" he was cut off as Naruto's lips were pressed against his own.

"That's great Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, his forehead connected to the pale one.

Sasuke smiled brightly and immediately began to explore Naruto's mouth while hugging him tightly.

LISTEN GUYS -angry glares look at me- please guys im sorry this chapter sucked but i did it at night and right now im tired as fuck so yeah and yes there is still one more chapter to go, sorry to keep you ppl waiting but in order to do the mpreg you need to be AWAKE so yeah tell me what u thought and give me requests for stories you want me to write about LOVE YOU ALL!!! XOXO :) :) :) :) :)


	14. Keeping it a surprise

Hey guys this is the next chapter for naruto and the beast, i know i know guys there is yet still another chapter but i promise that its only one more but this chapter is represented by LeiseFlustern,  
Momo783,Kawaii-No-Naruto,etc and especially for the people that wrote those wonderful reviews i love you all so much hugs and kisses to all of u...LeiseFlustern and DarkAngel90111 have inspired me so much to write the Pocahuntas story that that is going to be my next story but i need to look for that damn movie for some ideas...oh well ill talk to u guys soon MIAMI ROX! LOL A reminder for all of you, I hope you guys dont mind if I just say 4 months later two times i just want to get to the point of the birth so yeah XOXO :) XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

**4 months later...**

Sasuke woke up from the sound of the alarm clock. It was so damn irritating. He reached out a hand to turn it off and sat up at the edge of the bed. He looked over at his husband, who was still covered in cum and sweat from last night. Sasuke smirked and stood up, stretching his arms and legs. Yawning, he walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once he was done showering, he got dressed in the speed of light and glanced at Naruto as he began to wake up as well.

"Hey dobe wake up," Sasuke said while shaking the blonde.

"Stop Sasuke five more minutes," Naruto groaned as he turned around to Sasuke's opposite direction.

"Dobe cmon wake up its about Neji and he needs help," Sasuke told him and Naruto stood up almost immediately and looked at him in the eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked quickly and Sasuke just smirked.

"Good your awake now take a shower and get dressed," Sasuke said and walked away calmly with his hands inside his pockets. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with jeans and black shoes.

"You tricked me! Teme you got me worried!" Naruto yelled walking towards the bathroom.

"Whatever dobe, just shower and get dressed," he repeated leaving the room.

"Damn bastard, who the fuck does he think he is," Naruto muttered as he turned the shower on.

**Downstairs...**

Sasuke was absentmindedly walking through the passages that lead to an unfamiliar room. He smirked and entered the empty room.

"Well, this is gonna be your room kid," he said to himself as he studied every cranny and nook of the small sized room.

"If only I knew whether you were a boy or a girl," Sasuke muttered yet again to himself.

"Excuse me Sasuke," the kind female voice interrupted the silence that surrounded Sasuke. It was Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade what do you want?" he asked, definitely not interested in her problems or things she needed help with, but whatever.

"Sakura is downstairs waiting for your permission to check how Naruto and the child is proceeding," she explained and gestered a hand, indicating where the woman waited.

"Thank you Tsunade I will speak to her right now," he assured her and left the room, walking down yet another set of stairs.

Sasuke walked over to the bubble gum haired woman and when she heard his footsteps she turned around.

"Good morning Sasuke how are you?" she asked slightly bowing.

"Im fine now you wanted to check on my husband and child?" he asked looking at her with his serious onyx eyes.

"Yes, and if im not mistaken, he is five months pregnant right?" she asked hoping to get a positive response.

"Right, and you may go to the bedroom, I believe that he should be done showering and getting dressed," he said.

"Oh thank you Sasuke, you can come with me if you'd like," she advised him and began walking up the stairs that lead to his room.

Sasuke followed and thought to himself if today he was finally going to know if his child was male or female. They reached the room and Sakura knocked gently, hearing footsteps approach the door. It flew open and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh Sakura how are you?" he asked sweetly as if he was a mother talking to their seven year old child.

"Im fine thank you, now I believe that today we check what sex your child is?" she asked pleasently.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that come in guys!" he exclaimed happily, allowing Sasuke and Sakura to enter the room.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didnt answer for a while until Naruto snapped his fingers close to his face.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked slightly worried.

"I was just thinking...Maybe we should keep the results for a surprise..." he said slowly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and thought for a few seconds.

"Actually...Your right, i'd like to keep it as a surprise," he told him enthusiastically.

Sasuke gave him a soft smile and nodded then looked at Sakura, who was waiting patiently for Naruto to lie down on the bed.

"Well I guess we will keep it a surprise except only I will know," she stated getting the machine ready. Naruto nodded and lied down, and removed his orange shirt, revealing his round stomach.

Sasuke looked away from the machine because he didnt want to spoil the surprise, but only kept his eyes on his husband.

"Alrighty then, this might feel a little cold so watch out," Sakura warned Naruto as she slowly poured a blue-like gel onto his stomach, making him shiver with a shriek. Sasuke smirked with a smile.

Sakura took out a small instrument to look through Naruto's stomach. (Dont know what its called sorry)

She rolled it around his stomach in big circles and stopped on a specific spot every ten seconds or so. She gasped softly when she looked in the computer and Sasuke still kept his nervous eyes locked onto the pair of azure ones.

"What Sakura?" he asked worried that something was wrong with their child.

"Well I cant tell you its a surprise remember? All im gonna tell you is that your child is extremely healthy," she stated with a happy smile. She cleaned the instrument, put it away, and cleaned Naruto's stomach with a small towel.

Sasuke nodded still looking directly at Naruto.

"Well it was nice to see you two again goodbye," Sakura said with a gentle wave and left the room.

Sasuke turned his head at Naruto once again, only to find out that he had already put his orange shirt back on and was about to leave the room.

"Where do you think your going dobe?" Sasuke asked him as he grabbed hold of his right elbow.

"Let go Sasuke, im hungry!" Naruto shouted while trying to release his husband's death grip.

"Fine, but make sure not to eat like a fucking maniac," Sasuke reminded him, letting go of his elbow. Naruto rolled his eyes as if saying "I dont care teme I eat as much as I want".

Naruto tried to run as fast as he could toward the kitchen, but unfortunately his stomach was in the way of things. _Alot_ of things.

Once he finally reached the kitchen, he caught sight of Kiba.

"Hey Kiba what's up!" Naruto exclaimed while both he and Kiba made their secret handshake.

"What's up dude! I heard that girl came to check the kid's sex, what is it a girl or a boy?" He asked, looking overly excited and nervous at the same time.

"I have no idea and neither does Sasuke, we wanted to keep it a surprise," he said looking at Kiba's now pouted face.

"Aww man! Oh well, anyways let me guess, your hungry as fuck?" Wow Kiba guessed right for the first time in his life, he actually used his brains.

"Yup can I have--"

"Ramen?" Kiba finished with a smirk.

"Yeah," Narto said slightly turning a tomato red in the cheeks.

"One bowl of ramen coming ri--"

"Actually Kiba I sort of wanted...um..." It was obvious to Kiba that he was extremely shy and embarrased, but what made him laugh was that his female side was showing out completely.

"Dont worry i'll make you alot instead," Kiba assured him with a wink. Naruto smiled softly and sat down at the table.

As Kiba proceeded in cooking the ramen, Naruto rubbed his stomach with his right hand in circles. He felt the life inside of him move around for the first time.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled looking down at his moving stomach.

"What what?!" Kiba yelled back excited to know what happened.

"My stomach is moving!" Naruto exclaimed as if he was the first person in the world to experience this.

"OH! Let me see let me see!" Kiba exclaimed back and slided through the floor on his knees. He placed his hand on Naruto's stomach and felt something move over and over again.

"Oh man that IS cool! Your kid is smart as fuck!" Kiba yelled out, then he heard more foot steps approaching.

"What's all the commotion over here?" said a new voice.

"Oh Neji its you, youve got to check this out!" Kiba told him still very excited.

Kiba grabbed his left hand and forced him to place in on Naruto's stomach.

"What are you---?!" he was cut off when he felt Naruto's stomach move.

"Oh shit oh shit!" he said getting all excited just like Kiba.

Sasuke came running towards them, his forehead full of sweat.

"What happened?" he asked while panting.

Naruto smiled thoughtfully at him and beckoned him to get closer. He walked over to his husband and bent down looking at his watery cerulean eyes.

"What's wrong dobe?" he asked, but Naruto nodded slowly and held Sasuke's hand, bringing it on top of his stomach as well as Neji and Kiba did.

"What is it d--?" he was cut off when he finally felt a small kick coming from the blonde's stomach. He froze staring down at where the kick came from.  
"N-Naruto...?" he studdered. He was so astonished from what he had just experienced...that...that it was like he couldn't breath. He was staring down from where the connect to his hand came from.

Naruto held his chin up softly and smiled.

"You know I love you right?" Naruto asked him in a whisper close to his ear.

"And you know that I would give you my damn life to keep you safe...?" Sasuke asked him back in a whisper before hearing Naruto chuckle.

"What about junior here?" Naruto asked matter-of-factly while pointing toward his stomach. Sasuke smirked.

"Junior too," was his simple reply before passionately kissing him, making Kiba and Neji snigger.

* * *

THERE! ok guys i know that this is still not the final chapter but please bear with me because i still have school and stuff but like i said NEXT CHAPTER IS THE MPREG sooo. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!  
:) :) :) :) :) PLEASE REVIEW ALOT GUYS! -hugs and kisses- ^_^


	15. Naruto's shocking birth

Hey guys TADA! the last chapter for Naruto and The Beast...I hope you guys liked it, because im gonna be writing pocahuntas soon for my fav fans out there btw if it was too short then sorry, I just wanted to skip to the point where Naruto gives birth and some what XD im crazy and YES i am 13 its hard to believe, and pervs better stay away from me LOL enjoy guys i love you all XOXO :) REVIEW ALOOOT

* * *

**One more day before Naruto gives birth...**

"Oh my god Kurenai im so excited!" squeaked Naruto to the black-haired 28 year old woman.

"Calm down Naruto, its gonna be painful, trust me I know how it feels..." Kurenai stated then made a shivering sound as if hating the thought.

"Oh please your just as nervous as I am!"

"Well...maybe just a little...but dont think its easy to take care of a child," she said in a way like she knew everything in the whole world.

"Aww cmon Kurenai, junior here is gonna have the best parents ever...eh...but does it really hurt ALOT?" Naruto timidly asked.

"It depends...but if your in C section then yes its very painful."

"What's C section?"

"Oh jeez...its when they have to cut you open through your stomach and pull the baby out carefully," she explained, she noticed Naruto's eyes widen fearfully.

"Dont worry Naruto it'll be ok...I-I promise," she studdered. "God I hate promising things I dont keep..." she thought.

"Wait a second Naruto...I never asked you what sex your kid is,"

"I dont know and dont try asking Sasuke...although I really really want to!" he complained pouting.

Kurenai smirked and crossed her arms to her chest. At that moment, she decided to leave Naruto alone for a minute and went to the garden. She always enjoyed helping Ino with the flowers and stuff. Naruto sighed and rubbed his stomach slowly, receiving soft kicks in return.

"God I cant wait to see you junior..." Naruto said with a smile.

**The Library...**

Sasuke was reading tons of books at a table, looks like he seemed to be busy. He flipped the pages of one book, "How to give birth to your first child" and his own personal favorite, "How to deal with pregnant women." Of course he knew that Naruto was male, but since not many people have heard of a pregnant man, then that would be his answer. It was a good thing that he was alone in the library, because someone always has to be bothering him or maybe even give him something to keep his hands dirty. But mostly---

"Sasuke why dont you ever spend time with me anymore!" Naruto wailed at the busy raven. Sasuke quickly closed one of the books about pregnancy and hid them under his ass so that Naruto wouldn't get suspicious.

"Dobe, i've only been away from you for at least what--half an hour?" Sasuke said trying to look as if he was just chilling in the stack of books in front of him.

Naruto eyed him in a way that made Sasuke feel uncomfortable and nervous at the same time.

"What are you reading Sasuke?" Naruto asked him in a mocking tone.

"Well-uh-nothing really, just dumb stuff about...animals!" Jeez, out of all the things he could of said, it just _had_to be animals. Stupid!

"Animals?" he repeated with his arms crossed to his chest.

"Well yeah I mean like dogs and--er--cats!" he told him. God he really hoped Naruto would fall for it.

"Does that look like its about animals?" Naruto stated, pointing at the book "How to deal with pregnant women." He didnt fall for it...Shit he was dead...

"Oh...um...its not really about you or anything, its--eh...Shit," he muttered at the very end."Im so dead..." he thought miserably.

"THIS IS ALL ABOUT ME SASUKE!" Naruto shouted while stomping his foot on the floor.

"No its not I swe--"

"YES IT IS! YOU CANT DEAL WITH ME!" Naruto shouted once again, this time his eyes tearing up. Sasuke stood up slowly staring at his husband that was having some sort of mood swing attack.

"Naruto its not that, I was ju--" he was cut off when a hand slapped him across the face, making his head quickly move to his left side.

"DONT EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" he yelled, but he was stopped when a pair of hands grabbed him tightly on his wrists and pull him towards the pissed off face that belonged to his husband.

"Why did you do that Naruto?!"

"Cause I felt like it you damn fucker!"

"Calm down dobe your gonna do something to the kid..." Sasuke said as Naruto took deep breaths, but only to shout at him some more.  
"I can shout as much as I want! You are such a mother fucking pi--" he was cut off when he moaned in pain and fell upon Sasuke.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried/concerned as he held the blonde tightly around his shoulders.

"Ahh--it has to come out right now--" he said inbetween moans of pain and began gripping on his stomach for dear life.

"Oh shit..." Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style and ran out the door looking for anyone out of the corner of his eye. Nobody. He had to bear with Naruto that he was in alot of pain. Especially since Naruto was the one who was going to give birth. Then it was a miracle that he found someone...oh no wait, it wasnt a miracle...it was Kiba.

"Kiba call Sakura now!" Sasuke ordered but Kiba looked up at him and Naruto confused. Kiba was just dusting some of the tables in the castle.

"Why what's the problem?" he asked even when seeing Naruto in pain.

"What do you think fucktard?!" Kiba took a moment to think...

"Konohamaru fell down the stairs again!" he replied stupidly.

"NARUTO IS IN LABOR YOU DUMB ASS!"

"OH! Ok ok!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought,"Usuratonkachi".

"SOMEONE GET SAKURA! NARUTO IN LABOR PEOPLE!" Kiba yelled halfway across the gardens where everyone was located and conversating.

**The passageway that leads to the bedroom...**

Sasuke was still running but this time towards their bedroom. Naruto started closing his eyes as if dying and that made Sasuke panic. He finally reached the bedroom and managed to open the door. Gently, he placed Naruto on the bed, hoping Sakura would get here on time. While Naruto moaned and whimpered, Sasuke held his hand and ran his fingers through his husband's hair with the other.

"Try to calm down, Sakura will be here any minute," Sasuke told him as he kept running his shaky fingers through the blonde's hair.

"How--do you--expect--for me--to calm down--?" Naruto said inbetween whimpers. He wouldnt stay still and Sasuke wouldnt stop taking glances at the door and back to him.

"I dont know but just try," So with that said, five minutes passed by (which felt like hours) and Sakura came barging through the door.

"Im so sorry that im late!" Sakura apologized and Sasuke nodded as if saying "Dont worry just hurry up". Sakura got all her materials ready and quickly took off Naruto's pants and boxers. She looked down at his private parts and noticed that the baby was not coming out through any of the areas.

"Sasuke im afraid you have to leave, I have to perform C section on Naruto," she stated nervously from the expression on the king's face. Sasuke nodded no and stayed next to his husband, holding his hand.

"Sasuke please you cant stay in here," she said trying to drag him out. Sasuke stayed where he was and at that moment Tsunade, Kiba, and Neji appeared.

"Is everything alright in here?" Tsunade asked timidly while she looked strangely at Sakura who was trying to grab Sasuke away from his husband.

"He wont leave, Sasuke please its C section you have to get out!" Sakura yelled and Naruto whimpered loudly saying "OW!". Tsunade gestered Kiba and Neji to get him out and they nodded shrugging. Neji grabbed Sasuke's right arm while Kiba grabbed his right arm. Sasuke struggled to escape the death grip of both men and began shouting about them betraying him. Damn he is such a stupid ass hole... Tsunade closed the door with a soft 'cling' and locked it almost immediately. Sasuke was released and he glared at the two who were rubbing their heads regretfully.

"Why the fuck did you listen to her?!" Sasuke yelled and raised his hands into the air. They both shrugged and mouthed sorry. Sasuke wouldnt be with Naruto for the birth...

**Inside the bedroom...**

Sakura was beginning to cut open Naruto's stomach as Tsunade held him down. Naruto screamed in pain, his head falling back. It was obvious that Sasuke was trying to open the locked door, but he was failing every single time.

"Ok Naruto I need you to push," Sakura told him and her response was a nod.

"Ngh...AHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted as he started pushing the life out of him. Sakura kept encouraging him to push even more and Naruto was just screaming his ass off.

"Ok the head is out just keep pushing Naruto!" Sakura cheered and Naruto glared at her, making her shut that big annoying mouth.

**Outside the bedroom...**

Sasuke walked back and forth close to the door, nervous from his raven head to his trembling toes. Neji had left to get three chairs for them and had set them against the wall. Sasuke decided to sit down, followed by Kiba and Neji.

"I'm--We're nervous too Sasuke so dont act like an ass hole," Kiba stated looking at Sasuke's legs jump up and down continuosly.

"Urusei..." was his reply as he heard Naruto's screams and yelps. Kiba gulped and Neji looked up at the ceiling, imagining what the baby would look like. Would it look like Sasuke or Naruto? he thought.

"-sigh- I hope Naruto is alright," Neji said biting his nails.(Lol bad habit)

"Same thing that we're thinking..." Kiba said.

**Inside...**

"Good job Naruto keep on pushing..." Sakura said half to herself. She was concentrating mostly on pulling out the baby before anything severe happened. But it looked like it would take a while for the baby to come out...

After what seemed days of waiting (three hours) for the arrival of "Junior", Sakura came out, her hands shaky and her lips curved into a bright smile. Sasuke stood up and looked at her worriedly, but she told him to let her talk.

"Well Sasuke...Your gonna have the shock of your life..." she said almost crying. Sasuke emerged from the chair and entered the timid room looking directly at Naruto. He turned his sweat covered head and saw Sasuke bend over him.

"Are you ok dobe?" he asked caressing his cheek. Naruto nodded weakly and took a deep breath. Tsunade was talking to Sakura about the baby inside the bathroom. She was unusually happy and Sakura came out holding something wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Sasuke...Your son," Sakura said as she handed Sasuke the baby. He looked thoroughly scared and anxious, but held his child calmly. He passed a loving finger around its cheek, which was pale just like his. He had pale skin,  
a raven-haired head just like Sasuke, and also had bluish, onyx black eyes. Naruto looked at the baby and smiled weakly, his blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Sasuke got up and kissed his sweaty eyebrow and smiled.  
The baby grabbed his finger and began playing with it as if it was a toy. Sasuke chuckled as the baby sucked cutely on his thumb.

"Eh...Sasuke..." Sakura said with a low and awkward tone. Sasuke 'hn-ed?' and she smiled brightly. Tsunade came out holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Sasuke's eyes widened and he was about to drop his son but Sakura stopped that from happening.

"Your daughter Sasuke...Congratulations you have a set of twins," Tsunade squealed and carefully gave him his daughter. Sasuke's jaw dropped and he handed his son to Naruto, who in this case, grabbed the baby and kissed his soft forehead. Sasuke stared down at their daughter. She had blond smooth hair, cerulean eyes from Naruto, tanned skin and the same markings on each cheek.

"They're so tiny..." Sasuke whispered as he held his daughter close to his chest. Tsunade and Sakura left the room squealing like crazy and awwing while closing the door. Naruto sighed in relief and Sasuke looked stunned.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?" he asked looking directly at his son.

"What are we gonna name them?"

Naruto looked at him, then at the two bundles of joy.

"How about...we name the girl Uzumaki no Nariko and..." he thought hard on what to name their son.

"Uchiha Haruko?" Naruto nodded yes happily and Sasuke sat beside him on the bed. He bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you..." he whispered passionately, although he wasnt really the romantic kind.

"I love you too teme," Naruto said returning the kiss, only deeper. Both stayed looking down at their children. Tears of joy escaped their eyes in a matter of seconds...

* * *

OMG GUYS IM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER DIDNT WORK OUT! Listen it was at night so yeah that's why it sucked. But I put twins HAHA! LOL ppl I was actually imagining a mini sasuke and mini female naruto,but the names were hard...Uzumaki no Nariko means Whirlpool of Thunder, and Uchiha Haruko means First born Paper Fan LOL weird I know but like ive said before im not very descriptive so im just really sorry guys TELL ME HOW I DID...VOTE IN MY POLL...REVIEW ALOT PLZ AND I MEAN ALOOOOT...and thats about it...Pocahuntas coming soon...LOVE YOU ALL! XOXO :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
